Magic World
by Hawbray
Summary: ¿Qué pensarías si tu novia te dice que es una hechicera? ¿Y si el mismo día en que te lo dice, la condenan a muerte? Una historia basada en el mundo de Harry Potter...Sin Harry Potter. Advertencia Quinn G!p. Co-escritora Sirsha Romanoff
1. Chapter 1

**1970**

 **-Después de muchos años te volvemos a ver Fabray**

En una cantina de Lima en Ohio, se encontraban dos mujeres bebiendo una copa de Whiskey, mientras afuera caían las primeras gotas de lo que amenazaba con convertirse en una gran tormenta

 **-Ya ves** \- respondió agitando su copa - **me parece curioso que me recuerdes después de tanto tiempo.**

 **-Te odie durante mucho tiempo por haber desaparecido así como así Fabray** \- respondió la otra mujer - **durante 7 años solo aparecías en los veranos y volvías a desaparecer ¿Alguna vez sabré que pasó contigo?**

 **-Te lo dije en su momento** \- bebió lo que quedaba de su bebida - **iba a un internado en Inglaterra**

 **-Ya... ¿Por qué en Estados Unidos no existen Internados, verdad?** \- comentó de manera irónica.

- **Existen, pero sabes bien que soy inglesa y tenía mi cupo en ese internado desde que nací** \- se cruzó de brazos recostándose.

 **-Siempre pensé que iríamos juntas a la secundaria y gobernaríamos**

 **-No me necesitaste para hacer eso**

 **-No, pero puedo saber que fue lo que viste en Berry... Digo, Berry se mudo poco después de que te marchaste y siempre que venías, preferías pasar el tiempo con ella que conmigo.**

 **Descubrió mi secreto** \- dijo desviando la mirada - **sabes mejor que nadie que no soy como las otras chicas Santana** \- mojó sus labios con su lengua - **ella lo descubrió y en vez de repelerme...me aceptó.**

La tormenta se incrementó llamando la atención de Fabray, el clima no se colocaba así a menos que...No...eso era imposible...

- **No recuerdo que el clima en Lima fuera tan variante** \- comentó mientras servía otra copa del whiskey escocés que se encontraba encima de la mesa.

 **-Últimamente el clima está algo loco... ¿Sabes que ella salió con un chico llamado Finn, no?**

 **-Lo sé... ella me lo dijo cuando volví del internado.**

 **-Me sorprende que los Fabray hubiesen aceptado esa relación...digo con lo católicos que son, perdóname Quinn, pero había momentos en que tus padres se creían de mejor especie que los demás, lo cual es ridículo.**

 **-Sí, eso es ridículo** \- sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa - **debería marcharme, este clima me pone nerviosa** \- indicó levantándose de la silla y colocándose su chaqueta - **me iré a casa y tu deberías hacer lo mismo Santana.**

 **-Sí como digas** \- sacudió su mano mientras observaba a su amiga salir de la cantina.

Las grandes gotas de lluvia cubrían por completo el cuerpo de Lucy Quinn Fabray, quien a paso decidido caminaba hacia su casa en los suburbios de Lima, para una persona como ella, era bastante peligroso estar en las calles a esa hora. Pero necesitaba verla, necesitaba asegurarse que nada le pasaría, no ahora.

Sabía que era riesgoso salir con ella, lo sabía pero eso no le importaba. Aún recordaba el día en que la conoció.

 _FlashBack_

Un frío azotaba el Estado, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en pleno verano. Quinn se encontraba sentada en los columpios del parque, ese día no había nadie a la vista, solo estaba ella balanceándose de un lado a otro. Su amiga de toda la vida, Santana, no le había perdonado haber estudiado en otro instituto, no importaron las escusas que le había dado, no le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

 **-¿Quién eres?** \- la voz de una niña por poco la hace caer **\- lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.**

 **-Soy Quinn** \- se levantó con cuidado del columpio - **¿No deberías estar en casa?** \- observó a la niña frente a ella, no tendría más de 12 años.

 **-Soy mayor para andar en la calle** \- contestó sacando pecho - **me llamó Rachel y tengo 11.**

 _Fin FlashBack_

Esa había sido su primera conversación, siempre la molestaba con eso. Los 2 años de diferencia entre ellas y el poco tiempo que pasaban entre veranos, no había sido impedimento para que las dos chicas se enamoraran. A Quinn, poco o nada le importaba que Rachel no perteneciera a su mundo, ella la amaba tal y como era... al menos la amaba con su... amigo...

Aún recordaba las burlas que había sufrido cuando sus compañeros de Hogwarts se enteraron de lo que escondía entre las piernas. Tanto las chicas como los chicos la miraban con repulsión, no podía recordar el nombre de algún amigo durante su estancia en la escuela. Muchos decían, que ese era el castigo a Russell Fabray por todos sus errores. Cosa tonta, pensaba ella ¿Por qué castigarla a ella por las equivocaciones de su padre? Pero, en varías ocasiones si llegó a creer aquellas palabras.

A medida que se acercaba a la casa de su chica, sintió como una sombra se acercaba a ella. El frío empezaba a calarle los huesos, sabía que estaba en problemas, había roto la ley más importante del mundo mágico, no involucrarse con Muggles o como los llamaban en América los No-maj, aunque realmente nunca le convenció ese nombre, por lo que les sigue llamando Muggles como en su natal Inglaterra.

Golpeó con fuerza la puerta, observando como el vaho escapaba de su boca sin control. El miedo la tenía paralizada ¿Cómo la encontraron? Había sido extremadamente cuidadosa a la hora de abandonar Londres para que no la siguieran. Sabía que eran tiempos difíciles, pero no importaba, lo único que le interesaba era ver a su chica.

Con sumo cuidado saltó la barda del jardín y golpeó con la manija que colgaba de la puerta. Esperó unos segundos mientras frotaba sus manos y de su boca escapaba algo de vaho.

 **-¡Quinn!... ¿Qué…?** – Preguntó cuándo Quinn la empujó y cerró la puerta tras ella - **¿Quinn que sucede?** – Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la rubia caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de poner en orden sus ideas - **¡Quinn!** – le gritó llamando su atención.

- **Tengo que decirte algo**

 **-¿Qué sucede?** – Preguntó sentándose en el sofá ya cansada de ver a su chica caminar de un lado a otro.

 **-Rachel…yo…no soy igual al resto de las personas…** \- no pudo continuar porque una risita de su chica la distrajo

 **-Quinn, sino lo recuerdas hemos dormido juntas, obviamente sé que no eres como las demás personas.**

 **-No me refiero a eso** – contestó con un claro sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-¿Entonces qué sucede?** – Tomó la mano de la rubia, obligándola a sentarse a su lado – **Tenme la confianza de decirme lo que sea Quinn** – dijo acariciándole la cara.

 **-Soy una hechicera**

 **-¡Quinn!** – Se levantó enojada - **¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpida de creer eso?**

 **-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!** – Se acercó a la ventana sin llegar a correr la cortina – **lo que te digo es cierto Rachel, por eso estudie fuera de aquí.**

 **-¡Muéstrame!** – exigió cruzada de brazos.

 **-Está bien** – sacó su varita – **Wingardium Leviosa** – el jarrón que estaba al lado de Rachel se elevó sobre la cabeza de ésta.

 **-¡No puede ser!** – exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca

 **-Sí puede ser Rachel** – guardó la varita para luego pasarse las manos por el cabello – **existe una regla en el mundo mágico… en mi mundo** – se acercó lentamente a ella – **en donde está prohibida las relaciones con los muggles**

 **-¿Muggles?**

 **-Personas sin magia** – tomó suavemente su mano – **y yo he roto esa regla al estar contigo, pensé que el ministerio no se enteraría pero…**

 **-Quinn, no estoy entendiendo nada.**

 **-Después te explicó pero ahora debemos irnos ¡Por favor! Confía en mí** – suplicó mirándola a los ojos.

 **-Está bien, pero necesito realmente comprender todo esto Quinn.**

 **-Y lo harás amor, pero ahora ve a empacar, que debemos irnos** – le dio un beso antes de subir a su habitación y empacar algo de ropa.

Quinn se quedó en el primer piso, pensando cómo podría solucionar las cosas y evitar que la memoria de Rachel fuera borrada en caso de que fueran capturadas.

Giró su cuello haciéndolo sonar. Por más que pensaba no le llegaba ninguna solución a su cerebro. Sentía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo y una de esas señales era el cambio climático. Había desafiado a su familia, si bien los Fabray habían vivido en el mundo Muggle, no fue por gustó propio, el ministerio de magia los había condenado por descubrir negocios turbios de Russell con Gellert Grindelward y para que el exclusivo circulo de magos que rodeaban al patriarca de la familia no se enteraran del castigo - cosa estúpida - Russell había optado por auto exiliarse en los Estados Unidos. En un pueblo que había encontrado casualmente.

 **-Estoy lista** – anunció Rachel mientras bajaba la escalera.

 **-Genial… ¡Cuidado! -** Gritó ante la estupefacta mirada de Rachel, al ver que la puerta de su casa salía volando, dándole paso a unas personas con túnicas negras.

 **-Lucy Quinn Fabray** – habló uno de ellos, desdoblando un pergamino, Quinn automáticamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas ¡Se le acabó el tiempo! – **usted ha roto una de las más importantes reglas del mundo mágico, no relacionarse con los No-Maj** – dijo mirando a Rachel – **la condena es claramente, la muerte**

 **-¡No!** – Gritó Rachel soltando la maleta y corriendo al lado de su rubia - **¡No pueden matarla!**

 **-Claro que podemos** – contestó otro mientras revisaba otro pergamino – **Señorita Rachel Barbra Berry, su condena, será perder por completo la memoria.**

 **-¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No pueden!** – Se abrazó con fuerza a la chica, que tenía la cabeza agachada **\- ¡Di algo por favor!**

 **-No le hagan daño por favor** – pidió al ver cómo eran apuntadas por las varitas. Lo último que quería era que Rachel saliera lastimada por sus decisiones. Era obvio que la iban a encontrar, más cuando había dejado a su prometida abandonada en el altar...esa falta no se la iban a perdonar tan fácil...que ilusa había sido.

 **-Entréganos tu varita** – La entrego al ver como uno de ellos apuntaba directamente a Rachel – **Quinn Fabray serás enviada a Inglaterra en donde ellos ejecutoriaran tu sentencia.**

 **-¡Sin un juicio!** – Gritó Rachel negándose a soltar a la chica.

- **Las cosas funcionan diferente en nuestro mundo señorita Berry** – contestó el primer hombre, enrollando el pergamino **– toda la evidencia apunta a que Fabray es culpable y más el hecho de que usted esté aquí hablando con nosotros.**

 **-¡No diré nada! Pero por favor, no le hagan nada** – pidió llorando sintiendo el cuerpo de Quinn temblar a su lado.

 **-Le daremos una oportunidad señorita Berry, tenga en cuenta que esto no pasa dos veces** – carraspeó un poco – **si llegamos a enterarnos de que ha hablado con alguien de lo que sabe y ha visto, su memoria será borrada ¿Entendido?**

 **-Entendido** – asintió – **pero… ¿Qué pasará con Quinn?**

 **-La sentencia de Fabray no es cuestionable, les daremos 5 minutos para que se despidan y por si quiere ser graciosa** – miró directamente a Quinn – **la casa ha sido hechizada, así que no podrá aparecer, ni desaparecer a menos que sea con uno de nosotros. Tienen 5 minutos.**

Los hombres salieron de la casa, dejando a las chicas en el suelo abrazadas.

- **Quinn…** \- susurró Rachel.

 **-Lo siento Rachel… lo siento tanto** – se abrazó a la cintura de la chica mientras lloraba libremente – **Te amo, no te imaginas cuanto te amo.**

 **-Yo también te amo**

 **-Lo mejor de todo, es que no te borraran los recuerdos, podrás recordarme y recordar nuestro amor.**

 **-Jamás te olvidaré.**

 **-Te amo.**


	2. 17 años después

**17 años después**

Era un día bastante soleado en Lima. Rachel se encontraba trabajando en la cafetería familiar.

 **-¡Rachel!** \- Gritó su madre desde la cocina - **esto es para la mesa 3** \- dijo mientras le entregaba un plato con huevos y pan.

La relación con su madre había decaído poco después de que quedara embarazada a los 18 años. Nunca le dijo a sus padres el nombre del "padre" de su bebé y solo porque se vería mal, la apoyaron durante el embarazo

 **-Berry**

 **-Aquí tienes Santana** \- le entregó el plato de comida - **No entiendo porque siempre vienes a desayunar aquí** \- mencionó mientras llenaba el recibo del pedido.

- **Como eres esclava de tus padres, este es el único momento donde podemos hablar** \- miró hacia ambos lados - **¿Cómo está Beth?**

 **-Está en Ilvermorny (Colegio de magia), volverá para las navidades.**

 **-Aún me sorprende el hecho de que sea una... ya sabes** \- evitó decir la palabra - **teniendo en cuenta que es hija de dos No-maj** \- comentó rompiendo la yema del huevo.

- **Bueno, supongo que es un niño entre mil ¿No?**

 **-Sí, eso mismo me dijo Britt** \- suspiró soltando el tenedor - **¿Quién iba a pensar que la hija de Fabray pertenecería al mundo de Britt? Más aún ¿Qué esa noche iba hacer la última vez que la iba a ver?**

 **-Dímelo a mí.**

 **-Lástima que no se llegaron a conocer... Britt y Quinn...Beth y Quinn**

El día en la cafetería pasó sin mayor novedad. Sirviendo desayunos y almuerzos. A Rachel realmente no le gustaba ese trabajo y sabía muy bien que si Quinn aún viviera todo sería muy diferente...si solo viviera.

Al llegar a casa, encendió las luces. Era una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones, _Un lugar mágico_ decía su hija. En la decoración de las paredes habían escasas fotos de Quinn, las pocas que tenía con ellas. En otro sitio más apartado a la vista de las visitas, se encontraban las fotos de Beth montando su escoba, jugando al Quidditch, además de ser parecida físicamente a Quinn, había heredado su don para la magia.

Un picoteó en la ventana llamó su atención, una lechuza negra se encontraba posada allí

 **-¿Falcón?** \- preguntó confundida mientras abría la ventana **\- ¿Qué haces aquí?** \- observó que en las patas del animal, había una carta y un periódico enrolladlo - **Me traes noticias de Beth** \- Se emocionó mientras le servía algo de comida a la lechuza.

Con cuidado quitó la carta de las patas de la lechuza y la desdobló observando la perfecta caligrafía de su hija.

 _Mamá_

 _Quisiera saludarte y decirte que todo está bien acá, pero no es así, hoy en la mañana en el diario británico "el profeta", llegó aquí a Ilvermorny y no traía buenas noticias. Te adjunto el periódico para que lo leas en su totalidad, pero en resumen mamá, hay una cacería contra los No-Maj como ocurría en el siglo XVII. Ten mucho cuidado cuando salgas de casa, pues en los pasillos, se rumorea que vienen hacia América._

 _Si sales de noche, procura que la tía Britt vaya contigo. Ya estoy tramitando mi permiso para usar magia en casa, por si algo llega a ocurrir._

 _Te veré en las vacaciones._

 _Te quiere_

 _B.F.B_

Confundida, desenrollo el periódico; aún no se acostumbraba a ver las fotografías moviéndose. En la portada aparecía una gran imagen de una prisión custodiada por cosas que no sabía que existían.

 _ **Fuga en Azkaban.**_

Decía el titulo, soltó el periódico y sirvió un poco de té que quedaba en la tetera, luego caminó con el periódico en una mano y la taza en otra, hasta que se sentó en el sofá.

 **-Azkaban si no estoy mal, es una prisión** \- se dijo así misma, dejando la taza en la mesa de noche, antes de continuar con su lectura.

 _Hace unas semanas, el ministerio de magia reportó la fuga de varios presos de máxima seguridad de Azkaban, aún no se sabe cuántos presos fuero, ni sus identidades. El ministerio, no hizo pública está información para no alarmar a la comunidad mágica pues se esperaba dar captura a estos delincuentes con la mayor brevedad posible. Pero tal parece, que la situación se le ha salido de las manos al ministerios, puesto, que en el mundo Muggle empiezan a reportarse una serie de asesinatos, en donde las victimas parecen morir a causa de un infarto, al menos, eso se ha explicado el ministro Muggle. Lo cierto, es que los aurores que investigaron estos casos, determinaron que los Muggles fallecidos, no murieron a causa de un infarto, sino del maleficio prohibido "Avada Kedavra"_

 _Se les recomienda no tener pánico, pues lo aurores de la comunidad británica ya están trabajando en conjunto con los aurores americanos para dar con la captura de estos delincuentes._

 _Si usted tiene familiares Muggles, pídales que después de las 8 de la noche no abandonen sus hogares, debido a que pasada está hora es que son perpetradas las muertes._

 _Barnabas Cuffe_

 **-¡Birtt tiene que leer esto!** \- Exclamó dejando el periódico en la mesa. ¿Pero cómo le avisaría?

Un trueno apago las luces de la casa, el clima estaba muy parecido a la última noche en la que vio a su novia. Porque sí, aunque hubiesen pasado ya 17 años, Rachel seguía pensando en Quinn como su novia y aunque Brody, un chico que trabajaba entregando correspondencia le coqueteaba de vez en cuando, ella no le prestaba atención, puesto que sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a la chica de ojos avellanas.

 **-Como te extraño...**

La lluvia caía con fuerza en Lima. Dejó la taza en el fregadero y caminó hacia su habitación, en donde tenía pocas fotos con su rubia. Si en aquel entonces hubiese sabido que existían las lechuzas para comunicarse, las habría usado...bueno, si Quinn le hubiese dicho antes que era una hechicera.

Ni a Britt ni a Santana les había dicho la verdad, ellas creían que Beth era de esos pocos niños que nacían con mágica, no que era hija de una bruja... Si tan solo hubiese sabido esa noche que estaba embarazada...

A la mañana siguiente. El clima estaba frío y anunciaba en cualquier momento una nueva tormenta. Falcón había regresado en la noche a Ilvermorny, antes de que a alguien se le hiciera sospechosa la presencia de una lechuza en los suburbios de Lima. Después de su rutina matutina y de despedirse del retrato de Quinn, salió de su casa con el paraguas en la mano, no fuera que cuando regresara a casa, quedara atrapada en la lluvia.

- **Buenos días Rachel** \- saludó Brody que iba pasando por el lugar en su bicicleta

- **Buenos días Brody -** lo saludó mientras cerraba con llave su pequeña pero amada casa.

 **-¿Ya te diriges a trabajar?** \- preguntó el muchacho mirando con sus ojos azules a los chocolate de la chica. Y sí, el chico era lo bastante guapo para tener a todas las vecinas suspirando por él, pero la única que él quería que suspirara, no lo hacía - **estaba pensando que tal vez...**

 **-Lo siento Bordy, pero debo irme a trabajar** \- se excusó echándose a andar hacia el sentido contrario de donde se dirigía el chico.

Esperaba llegar a casa de Santana antes de que Britt se marchara. Britt o Britany Spears, era una hechicera egresada de Ilvirmorne, perteneció a la casa de "Pukwudgie" y era especialista en sanación, aunque en el mundo Muggle trabajaba como bailarina. Su hija, su Beth pertenecía a la casa "Serpiente Cornuda" le pareció muy gracioso cuando Britt le explicó que significaba estar en esa casa _es la casa de los intelectuales, Rach_ ya que en su adolescencia, Quinn siempre estaba con un libro en la mano.

 **-¡San! -** Gritó cuando vio a su amiga sacando la basura. Y es que las chicas vivían a 20 minutos caminando de su casa - **¡San!**

La chica de rasgos latinos, se giró observando como la morena corría hacia ella

 **-¿Qué sucede?** \- Preguntó cuando ya estuvieron a pocos metros - **¿Le pasó algo a Beth?**

 **No. ¿Britt está? -** Santana asintió - **Genial**

 **-Oye ¡Espera!** \- gritó observando cómo entraba a su casa - **Maldita enana** \- masculló siguiendo sus pasos - **¿No te han dicho que debes esperar a que te inviten a entrar?**

 **-No has drama San** \- dijo una rubia de ojos cálidos - **¿Cómo estás Rach?**

 **-Tienes que ver esto** \- le entregó el periódico.

 **-¿De dónde sacaste esto?** \- Preguntó minutos después con una seriedad nada propia de ella.

 **-Beth me lo envió anoche.**

 **-Se avecinan tiempos oscuros...** \- fue lo único que dijo

 **-¿De qué estás hablando Britt?**

 **-Magos tenebrosos están atacando el Reino Unido, no tardan en llegar a América -** Suspiró sentándose mientras le entregaba el periódico a Santana - **Hace unos años, existía un mago llamado Gellert Grindelward... Él ingresó a Estados Unidos bajó otra identidad. Era perseguido por varios crímenes y aquí en América tenía un puesto importante dentro del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Se apodó así mismo el "Señor de la Muerte". En 1945 tuvo un duelo con Albus Dumbledore y fue encarcelado en una prisión que el mismo construyó llamada Nurmengard pero pocos años después, en 1951 el mundo conocería a Lord Voldemort, mejor conocido como el señor tenebroso o el que no debe ser nombrado.**

 **-¿Otro que quería poder?**

 **-A diferencia de Gellert que quería construir un imperio mágico sobre los No-Maj, El que no debe ser nombrado, quería erradicar con las familias No-Maj y con todo mago que tuviese conexión con ellos, es decir Beth... pero hace 6 años... en 1981, parece ser que fue asesinado...pero los rumores que corren es que sigue vivo.**

 **-¿Cómo es que una persona así puede hacer tanto?... Digo, ¿No hubo alguna autoridad que evitará esas muertes?**

 **-El que no debe ser nombrado tenía muchos adeptos, muchos fanáticos de la sangre pura**

 **-¿Sangre pura? -** Preguntaron al tiempo.

 **-Beth es sangre No-Maj, vulgarmente conocidos como Sangre Sucia, yo soy sangre pura, toda mi familia ha sido maga. Si Quinn hubiese sido una bruja, Beth sería mestiza, es decir mitad bruja, mitad No-Maj...**

De camino al restaurante, Rachel no podía parar de pensar en lo que Britt le había dicho, ella no sabía si Quinn era sangre pura o... en realidad nada sabía de la familia mágica de su novia, pero su mente no podía evitar recordar las palabras de aquel hombre encapuchado... la habían asesinado por estar con ella... eso, claramente nunca se lo había dicho a Beth.

El día en la cafetería fue bastante largo, había una exhibición en la ciudad y varios turistas aprovecharon para entrar a la cafetería a comer. "Buena clientela" le había dicho su madre.

Llegó a su casa a eso de las 10 de la noche. Encendió una pequeña radio que le había regalado Santana en las navidades pasadas, mientras buscaba algo de café en la alacena cuando escuchó la noticia.

 _"Atención... Atención... En las últimas horas fueron encontrados los cuerpos sin vida de una familia entera a las afueras de Nueva York, las primeras declaraciones de la policía indican que fueron un suicidio, pero algunos testigos afirman haber visto una ráfaga verde salir por las ventanas, silenciando los gritos que se escuchaban dentro de la casa... la policía no tomó en cuenta esta versión dada, debido a que, esos testigos se encontraban drogados al momento del hecho...sin embargo, varios transeúntes afirman haber escuchado gritos salir de la propiedad y la sombra de una mujer en una de las ventanas..."_

 **-¿Un rayo verde?**


	3. Maleficios Imperdonables

_Agradecimientos especiales a Sirsha Romanoff quien escribió parte de esté capítulo._

* * *

 **Maleficios Imperdonables.**

Había perdido la cuenta de los minutos que había pasado sentada al lado de la radio esperando por más noticias de ese supuesto suicidio familiar. El café que había preparado se encontraba frio pero no le apetecía prepararse otro. Sabía que debía irse a dormir y dejar que las horas pasaran mientras ella disfrutaba de un sueño reparador pero lo cierto era que su cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a eso de la ráfaga verde que el locutor había mencionado mientras daba las noticias.

Si hubiese estado Brittany en ese momento con ella le habría preguntado qué significaba eso pero para su desgracia, tuvo que enterarse estando a solas. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. O quizás podría mandarle una lechuza a Beth preguntándole acerca de eso.

No, no debía meter a su hija en esos asuntos. Demasiada preocupación ya tenía la adolescente como para agregarle más. Sonrió, porque era algo que siempre hacía cuando pensaba en su hija, al recordar que para vacaciones tendría a Beth con ella. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había escrito la pequeña rubia en la carta que había enviado.

Como si tuviera resortes en su cuerpo, se puso rápidamente de pie, abandonando su lugar al lado de la radio, y se puso a rebuscar toda la casa en busca de la carta de su hija. La encontró en su mesa de luz junto con el periódico que la adolescente había adjuntado junto con el pergamino. Sus ojos viajaron directamente al diario que durante la siguiente hora leyó y releyó hasta quedarse dormida.

Esa noche sus sueños estuvieron cargados de gritos, rayos verdes, cuerpo tirados en el suelo y, extrañamente, la figura de alguien encapuchado riéndose desde las sombras. Se despertó asustada, con las sabanas enredadas en sus piernas y el cuerpo repleto en sudor cuando la última figura que vio fue la Beth tirada en el suelo completamente inerte, con sus ojos abiertos e inexpresivos. Sin vida.

Se sintió enferma toda la mañana después de eso y en su mente, mientras trabajaba, lo único que se reproducía era lo último que había soñado. Shelby la había regañado varias veces por estar distraída. Ella simplemente había asentido y continuado con su trabajo. Su madre ni siquiera sospechaba lo mucho que deseaba regresar a su casa y esconderse bajo las sabanas a llorar.

Era absurdo, sabía que Beth estaba a salvo en el colegio pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Beth abandonara la escuela por vacaciones? ¿Qué pasaría si su sueño se volvía real? No, ella debía investigar un poco más sobre eso, estar más preparada. El profeta mencionaba algo acerca de un maleficio llamado «Avada Kedravra» pero no sabía más que el nombre. Debía saber que era lo que hacía y como se provocaba. Puede que ella no tuviera magia pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

– **Berry, ¿Dónde estás?** –escuchó a lo lejos. Más precisamente en el piso superior de su casa.

– **¡Aquí!** –respondió desde el sótano sin moverse ni un poco de su posición.

Tras haber salido de su trabajo, pasó por la casa de Santana. Lo único que le dijo a la mujer fue un _«Te veo en veinte minutos en mi casa. Y lleva a Britt contigo»_. Necesitaba entender y conocer ese mundo al que Quinn y su hija pertenecían, y la indicada para ayudarla era Brittany.

– **¿Tan apurada estabas que ni siquiera recogiste tu correo?** –preguntó Santana agitando unos sobres con su mano.

– **Solo son cuentas. ¿Brittany está contigo?**

– **Aquí estoy** –respondió la rubia bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano–. **Deberías ser más cuidadosa, Rachel. No puedes dejar la puerta abierta como si nada. Están asesinando No-maj**

– **Tienen varitas, Britt** –observó Santana–. **¿Crees que una cerradura les impedirá pasar?**

– **Gracias, Santana** –susurró Rachel irónicamente, sin levantar la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?** \- Preguntó Santana sentándose en un viejo sofá.

 **-¡Aquí está!** \- se levantó con un viejo libro en sus manos - **Este libro** \- sopló un poco para quitarle el polvo que ya lo cubría - **se lo pidieron a Beth cuando estaba en cuarto año** \- " _Defensa mágica y estrategia Volumen 4_ " se leía en el lomo

 **-¿Qué estás buscando?** \- Preguntó Brittany algo confundida. Pero Rachel no le respondió, en cambio, empezó a mirar la tabla de contenido del libro buscando algo, exactamente que, no lo sabía.

 **-¡Berry!** \- gritó Santana ya exasperada.

 **-Anoche** \- empezó a hablar aún mirando el libro - **salió un reporte en la radio** \- finalmente las miró - **decían que encontraron muerta a una familia, según la policía por un suicidio...**

 **-¿Y eso que tiene qué...?** \- Britt miró a Santana que rápido se calló

- **Testigos afirmaron que vieron salir un rayo verde por la ventana...** \- dejó de hablar al ver como Brittany abría los ojos - **no les hicieron caso ya que se encontraban drogados** \- suspiró antes de tomar el periódico - **en el diario que Beth me envió hace unos días decían que mataban a las personas como nosotros -** miró a Santana que solo asintió - **utilizando un maleficio llamado Avada Kedavra... ¿Brittany?**

La rubia se pasó las manos por la cara antes de dejarse caer contra una pared, asustando a las otras dos que no sabían que le sucedía.

 **-El male...maleficio** \- la voz le sonaba entrecortada - **avadra kedavra es uno de los 3 maleficios imperdonables** \- comenzó a explicar mientras le estiraba la mano a Rachel para que le alcanzara el libro **\- las 3 maldiciones corresponden a la maldición cruciatus, la maldición imperio y la maldición asesina...esta última es el Avava Kedavra**

En aquel sótano, se sintió frio desgarrador, un frío que Rachel no sentía desde aquella noche en que le arrebataron a Quinn.

-El uso de alguna de estas maldiciones te da un boleto directo a Azkaban, no importa si a quien asesinas es un No-maj o un mago, el castigo es la prisión de por vida. Los médicos No-maj siempre dictamina la muerte como un infarto pues son incapaces de deducir que fue bajo la maldición imperdonable. Solo existe un persona en este mundo que ha sobrevivido a esa maldición, un niño que vive en Inglaterra.

 **-¿Cuales son los síntomas?** \- preguntó Rachel algo temerosa al recordar su sueño - **¿Cómo sabes que murió?**

 **-Cuando el mago pronuncia las palabras, de su varita sale un rayo verde como dijiste y al impactar contra el cuerpo de un ser vivo, automáticamente sus funciones orgánicas se detienen y generalmente son encontrados paralizados con los ojos abiertos.**

Esa noche luego de Brittany y Santana se marcharon, Rachel se quedó un rato más en aquel sótano, revisando los demás libros que se encontraban allí. Después de un rato, ya agotada miró el pequeño retrato de Quinn, que a diferencia de los que se encontraban allí de Beth, este no se movía. Se preguntaba si Quinn también estudio hasta los 20 como le tocaba a su pequeña, pero luego recordó que después de cumplidos los 18, Quinn empezó a pasar más tiempo con ella. ¿La educación en Hogwarts era diferente? Sabía que había estudiado en Hogwarts, pues cuando Beth regresó de su primer año, emocionada le contó de las demás escuelas de magia alrededor del mundo y le contó de una en particular ubicado en Escocia al que asistían los magos nacidos en el Reino Unido. Giró la cabeza y encontró un pequeño libro llamado Historia de la Mágica Volumen 1.

 **-Quinn...** \- abrió el libro y empezó a buscar hasta que lo encontró.

" _Hace más de mil años los magos sufrían la incomprensión y el miedo por parte de las personas sin poderes mágicos, llamados muggles. Cuatro hechiceros con un talento excepcional decidieron fundar una escuela de magia, hacia aproximadamente el año 992, para ofrecer un refugio a los brujos perseguidos y transmitir sus conocimientos. Por lo tanto, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin crearon la escuela en un castillo y luego fueron en busca de las personas con las habilidades necesarias para enseñar magia a los futuros estudiantes. El lema del colegio es: «Draco dormiens Nunquam Titillandus» («Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido»)..."_

* * *

Algunos kilómetros de allí en el Monte Greylock, Massachusetts, más específicamente en el colegio de magia y hechicería Ilvermorny.

Dos chicas se encontraban en la biblioteca; el toque de queda había iniciado una hora atrás pero ninguna de las dos había querido abandonar la biblioteca sin primero investigar un poco.

 **-Beth aquí no hay nada...** \- ambas chicas pertenecían a la casa de Horned Serpent, mejor conocida como la serpiente cornuda.

 **-Tiene que haber algo por aquí** \- murmuró Bethany Fabray Berry. A diferencia de su madre Rachel, Beth tenía el cabello corto y negro. A los 14, en un ataque de rebeldía porque su madre dejara de compararla con su difunta madre Quinn, se había cortado su melena rubia y se la había tinturado. Para todos, ella era hija de Quinton Fabray, un mago irlandés que murió de causas desconocidas, pues en sus años de estudiante había estado buscando los registros sobre la sentencia de Quinn, pero nunca encontró nada, sino fuera porque su madre Rachel le asegura que fue asesinada, creería fácilmente, que escapó de sus obligaciones, pero de ser así, su madre no tendría un altar en su casa No-Maj con las pocas fotos de la bruja.

En sus primeros años en Ilvermorny, sufrió lo que los No-Maj llaman, acoso escolar, pues ella, era de las primeras brujas que tenía un pariente no mago dentro del colegio. Con el pasar de los años, se hizo más normal la llegada de los llamados mestizos a Ilvermorny, pero la primera siempre sería ella. Para su familia no mágica, su padre era un alcohólico que embarazó a su madre y luego murió en un accidente de auto antes de que ella pudiera decirle que estaba embarazada.

 _Fabray es un apellido ridiculo_ había dicho su abuela cuando tan solo tenía 4 años.

 **-Beth...**

 **-¡Un segundo!** \- ya estaba harta de que su amiga Jessica estuviera insistiéndole en volver a la cama.

Ese día en la mañana, en el diario matutino, llegó la noticia de la muerte de varios No-Mag en Nueva York, las autoridades no mágicas aseguraban que había sido un suicidio colectivo, pero en los pasillos se rumoraba que la onda de terror que azotaba Reino Unido había llegado a su país.

-Tiene que haber algo por aquí...- se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras hacía sonar su cuello. Rachel le decía siempre que esa era una costumbre que había heredado de Quinn.

 **-¡Beth! -** Gritó Jessica - **Si lo que dice este diario es cierto** \- desplegó el pergamino - **estos No-Maj fueron asesinados por un maleficio imperdonable y tu sabes bien que para eso no hay contra hechizo**

 **-Lo sé, lo sé** \- suspiró frustrada la joven hechicera **\- pero entiéndeme Jessica, mi madre es No-Maj, tengo que encontrar la forma de poder evitar que algo le pase.**

 **-Logan, el perfecto de la casa Wampus, asegura que mañana los profesores nos enviaran a casa y mañana llegan las respuestas de cuales hechiceros le permitirán el uso de la magia en tierras No-Maj. Así que vamos a descansar, mañana tenemos clases y varios exámenes que presentar y si lo que Logan dice es cierto, pasado mañana estarás con tu madre.**

 **-Esperó que no sea demasiado tarde** \- susurró cerrando el libro.

 **-Vamos** \- Beth asintió colocándose de pie, a la vez que alisaba su túnica, para luego guardar los libros que habían usado

- **Tengo un mal presentimiento Jess... un muy mal presentimiento.**


	4. Volviendo a Casa

**Volviendo a casa**

- **Beth ¡Beth!** \- Jess le gritaba a la chica pero esta no le prestaba mayor atención.

- **Ahora no Jess** \- contestó sin levantar la cabeza de la maleta.

No había podido dormir bien esa noche y apenas les habían avisado que ese día regresarían a sus casas, se puso a empacar sus cosas los más rápido posible. El reloj en su mano derecha marcaba las 8 am, el tren hacia Nueva York, salía a las 10. Todavía tenía dos horas pero no quería que algo de último momento le impidiera viajar hacia su casa.

 **-¡Bethany!**

 **-¿¡Qué!?**

 **-Debes ver est** o - la chica tenía en sus manos un cartel, pero Beth se negaba siquiera a mirarlo.

- **Jess te quiero y todo pero me sacas de quicio** \- contestó tomando el cartel y guardándolo en su baúl sin fijarse en el - **lo veré cuando llegue a casa ¿Está bien? Ahora empaca tu maleta que ya debemos bajar a desayunar.**

Ambas chicas bajaron a desayunar en completo silencio. Jess sabía bien que algo inquietaba a la chica de ojos avellanas, la había escuchado quejarse toda la noche y dudaba mucho que su amiga pudiera comer algo.

 **-Relájate** \- le dijo antes de entrar en el comedor - **si algo malo pasara, ya nos lo habrían dicho, no olvides que Ilvermorny es el lugar más seguro del mundo.**

 **-Ese es el asunto** \- murmuró una vez quedó sola en el pasillo - **ya no estaremos más aquí**.

Suspiró antes de entrar en el comedor, visualizo a Jess sentada en una mesa vacía esperando a que la comida apareciera desde las cocinas del colegio.

 **-Hoy me apetece huevos con tocino** \- escuchó a su amiga mientras frotaba sus manos.

Para gustó de Jess, aparecieron huevos, tocino, pan, algo de fruta y café.

 **-¿No comerás más?** -le preguntó a Beth al ver que sólo comía fruta.

 **-Tengo malestar estomacal.**

Desde la noche anterior se le había cerrado el apetito y pensar en comida le hacía sonar las tripas.

 **-Te llevaré algo para que comas en el camino** \- Beth asintió sirviendo un poco de café. Jess sabía bien que Beth no tenía mucho dinero, rara vez la había visto comprar algo en el carrito del tren y eso que se conocieron en su primer viaje.

Las lechuzas empezaron a entrar por los grandes ventanales del lugar, lanzando las encomiendas a las mesas designadas, a Beth le cayó una carta... Una carta que venía esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

 **-Me dieron permiso para usar magia** \- le contó a Jess luego de leer su contenido.

A las 10 am, se encontraban en la estación de trenes de Munguía, un pueblo cercano a Ilvermorny, al cual se les aprobaba visitar después de los 15 años.

Apenas el vocero del tren anunció la apertura de la puertas, los estudiantes se agloparon en las entradas, volviendo lenta la entrada.

 **-¿Qué harás al volver a casa?** -le preguntó Jess

 **-Le ayudaré a mi mamá en la cafetería de mi abuela** \- contestó sacando su walkman y audífonos de su morral - **tengo que volver a mi vida No-maj**

 **-Entiendo... Iré a hablar con Logan** \- comentó levantándose de la silla - **te veré en un rato.**

Apenas escuchó la compuerta cerrarse, sacó el casette que le regaló su tía Britt por su cumpleaños. Estiró sus piernas y colocó sus pies en la silla de su amiga. No tenía muchos amigos, algunos le temían por su estatus de mestiza, pero eso en vez de molestarla, le alegraba pues le permitía tener esa privacidad que tanto le gustaba.

Encendió su walkman y miró el paisaje, casi 4 horas se gastaba el tren hasta la estación central en Nueva York. Allí, llegaban todos los estudiantes, a partir de la estación ya era responsabilidad de los mismos, mirar como llegaban a sus respectivas casas.

Le encantaba escuchar música mientras viaja. Su madre no tenía mucho dinero, así que viajó por primera vez fuera de Lima cuando fue a la estación central en Nueva York para poder llegar a Ilvermorny.

 **-¿Beth? Beth** \- escuchó que la llamaban - **hola** \- dijo Jess cuando abrió un ojo - **estamos a 10 minutos de la estación central, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte**

 **-Ya vuelvo** \- contestó antes de bostezar y tomar su morral para cambiar su vestimenta.

No tardó ni cinco minutos cambiando su ropa. Al volver, notó como varios estudiantes la miraban, pero sabía bien que era por su vestimenta No-maj

 **-¿Qué harás al llegar a la estación?** \- le preguntó a su amiga cuando estuvo devuelta en el vagón.

 **-Tomaré una chimenea hasta casa.**

 **-Que suerte la tuya** \- suspiró pasándose las manos por el cabello. Ella podría hacer lo mismo, si a su tía Britt no le hubieran clausurado la chimenea.

 **-¿Cuanto tardarás en llegar?**

 **-Si mis cuentas no falla, poco antes de la media noche** \- suspiró nuevamente guardando el walkman en el morral.

 **-Ten** \- le entregó un paquete de comida - **te servirá para el viaje.**

 **-Gracias.**

Después de acompañar a Jess hasta las chimeneas, caminó hacia la estación de autobuses, buscando uno que partiera pronto hacia Lima, para su suerte, el más próximo salía en media hora. Compró su tiquete y caminó hacia un puesto de comidas con su baúl en una mano y el morral en el hombro.

Llegando a su destino, algo llamó su atención. Encima de un poste, estaba un Gato negro de ojos avellanas, así como los suyos. No sabía porque, pero sentía que el animal vigilaba todos sus movimientos.

 **-Debo estar loca** \- murmuró para sí misma, antes de girarse hacia el tendero - **me das una hamburguesa con queso, papas y una soda de manzana.**

Le agradecía mucho a su tía Santana que le daba dinero para que ella lo pasara a Galeones y pudiera comprar cosas, lo que le sobraba, lo usaba para volver a casa.

Al volver a la estación, observó que ya los pasajeros se encontraban abordando el autobús. Le entregó su baúl al asistente del conductor que la miró de reojo pero no le importó. Apenas se aseguró que su baúl estaba a salvó, abordó el autobús en busca de silla, para su fortuna, le había tocado al lado de la ventana.

Sacó nuevamente su walkman y cambió el casette por otro que había comprado en el verano en una feria que hubo en Lima. A su derecha se sentó un hombre en traje que llevaba un libro en sus manos.

Una vez se llenó el autobús, el chofer cerró las puertas y el viaje hacia Lima comenzó. Miró nuevamente su reloj apenas salían de la estación, marcaban las 2:45 de la tarde. Estaría llegando a casa cerca de las 12, con suerte.

Le encantaba viajar, pero no podía darse ese lujo por su situación económica. En varias ocasiones, Jess la había invitado a su casa en Los Ángeles, pero siempre había tenido que rechazarla, pues al no tener una chimenea, el viaje salía bastante costoso.

Se acomodó bien en la silla y luego de un rato se quedó dormida.

Despertó cerca de las 8 de la noche, no tenía idea de donde iba, pero su estómago estaba empezando a pedir comida.

Su compañero de puesto, se había quedado dormido, así que sacó la comida que Jess le había dado. Sonrió al ver que eran unos panecillos con relleno de fruta y un vaso de jugo, perfectamente sellado para que no se regara. Le agradeció mentalmente y se dispuso a comer.

El autobús arribó a Lima a las 11:35 de la noche. Se pasó las manos por la cara antes de bajar y recuperar su baúl. Bostezando camino hacia la salida en búsqueda de un autobús local. El último servicio salía a las 11:45 de la noche.

Al llegar a la parada, guardó su ya, descargado walkman entre el morral y buscó su dinero No-maj para pagar el transporte. Algunos de los pasajeros que venían con ella, abordaron el mismo autobús, otros, más adinerados, tomaron taxis.

Ya de camino a casa, mirando por la ventana, observó nuevamente al gato negro sobre una cerca.

 **-Es imposible** \- susurró abriendo los ojos. No era posible que fuera el mismo gato.

Bajó del autobús en la esquina de la cuadra donde estaba su casa. Había una luz rota que le daba un aspecto terrorífico al lugar. Caminó rápido hacia su casa, que se encontraba a la mitad de la calle.

Tomó una profunda respiración y timbró.

 **-¡Ya voy!** \- Escuchó la voz de su madre a lo lejos **\- ¿Quién es?** \- preguntó mientras abría la puerta - **Beth...**

 **-Hola mamá**

 **-Hija -** empezó a sollozar de ver a su pequeña princesa frente a ella **-¿Cómo estás?** \- preguntó - **déjame ayudarte con eso** \- dijo al ver a su hija jalando el baúl - **¿Tienes hambre?** \- hablaba tan rápido por la emoción que su hija la miraba divertida.

- **Un poco**

 **-Prepararé algo suave** \- literalmente corrió hacía la cocina, en busca de un paquete de spaghetti para prepararle a su bebé.

 **-Está bien** \- dijo tomando su baúl entre sus brazos - **dejaré esto en mi cuarto** \- la habitaciones quedaban en el según piso, un pequeño piso. Dos habitaciones y un baño.

 **-¿Qué tal la escuela**? - preguntó luego de que Beth bajara.

 **-Está bien** \- se pasó las manos por la cabeza **\- aún no se en que me voy a especializar.**

 **-No hay afán corderito, todavía tienes tiempo de pensar.**

 **-Lo sé...**

 **-¿Cómo está Jess?...**

Luego de comer y un baño relajante. Ambas mujeres se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente acompañó a su madre al trabajo, en donde se encontró con su tía Santana y saludó secamente a sus abuelos.

Trabajaron hasta cerca de las 4 de la tarde, cuando finalmente su abuela le permitió a su madre irse a descansar. Odiaba que su madre tuviera que trabajar con su abuela, pero sabía bien que si no lo hacía, no tendrían nada de dinero y eso le molestaba.

Caminando hacia su casa, volvió a ver el gato negro con ojos avellanas.

 **-Esto está raro** \- murmuró pero su madre alcanzó a oírla.

 **-¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Vi a ese gato** \- ambas mujeres se detuvieron en la acera mirando hacia la calle del frente - **en la estación de autobuses en Nueva York**

- **Debes estar confundiendo el gato cariño** \- dijo su madre acariciando su mejilla - **lo que necesitas es descansar.**

 **-¿Qué vas hacer?** \- preguntó reanudando su camino.

 **-Voy a lavar la ropa**

Al llegar a casa. Beth se quedó en el primer piso. Se recostó en el sofá, cuando un ruido en la calle llamó su atención. En el piso superior, Rachel, abría el baúl de Beth para sacar la ropa para lavarla, cuando vió algo que le erizó la piel.

 **-¿Quinn?**

El cartel que Jess le había entregado a Beth, era nada más y nada menos que un cartel de se busca de Azkaban con la foto de Quinn Fabray en ella.

Con el corazón a mil, bajó con el cartel en sus manos buscando a su hija para pedirle una explicación. Pero no al encontró. En cambio, la puerta principal estaba abierta. Preocupada, dejó el cartel sobre la mesita del café y salió.

No esperaba ver la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Su hija Beth empuñaba su varita en alto hacia alguien frente a ella. Al girar la cabeza, Rachel pudo observar a alguien vestido completamente vestido de negro y con una gran capucha en la cabeza.

 **-¿¡Quién eres!?** \- Gritó Beth tratando de que su mano no temblara mucho.

 **-Eres una maldición para el mundo mágico** \- habló la persona encapuchada, logrando que el corazón de Rachel se parara - **No mereces vivir** \- dijo sacando su varita.

 **-Expelliarmus** \- el encapuchado se movió viendo pasar el rato cerca suyo

 **-Grave error...** -dijo seguido de una sonrisa tan malvada como cínica. Apunto su varita hacia el pecho de Beth y agregó, bajo la mirada estupefacta de Rachel - **Sectumsempra..**. - Beth salió volando por los cielos, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desangrarse.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada, corrió hacia su hija, mirando cómo frenar la hemorragia, pero de la nada, habían aparecido cientos de cortes sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

 **-Quítate Muggle** \- dijo apuntándole con la varita.

 **-Mátame a mí, pero no la mates a ella** \- suplicó Rachel abrazando a su hija - **si vas a matarme** \- se limpió las lágrimas con rabia mientras enfrentaba al verdugo de su hija - **deja ver tu rostro.**

Escuchó un suspiro y esperaba con todo su corazón equivocarse, pero una vez el encapuchado descubrió su rostro, su mayor miedo se confirmó, frente a ella estaba nada más y nada menos, que el amor de su vida, la otra madre de su hija, Quinn Fabray


	5. 05

**-No no no** \- repetía Rachel una y otra vez sin dejar de mirar a la que en un momento fue el amor de su vida - **Quinn...** \- esos ojos avellanas que antes la miraban con total adoración ahora la veían con desprecio, como si su vida no valiera nada.

 **-¿Fabray?** \- a las espaldas de Rachel llegaban corriendo Santana y Britt. La primera, quedó paralizada al ver a su amiga de tantos años frente a ella, mientras que la rubia rápidamente se agachaba para tratar de controlar la hemorragia - **Es imposible**

 **-¡Aparte de que eres una desgracia para el mundo mágico, te juntas con...!** \- miró despectivamente a las mujeres mientras arrastraba su claro acento inglés - ¡ **muggles y una traidora de sangre!**

Empezó a levantar su varita pero un sonido a sus espaldas la hizo girar, dándole la oportunidad a Santana de golpearla en las partes nobles, logrando que la mortífaga se doblara de dolor y poderle quitar la varita

 **-Ahora si Fabray!** \- dijo apuntándole con su arma de dotación.

 **-¡Fabray!** \- resonó en toda la manzana seguida de una risa espeluznante

 **-¡Por Merlín!** \- exclamó Quinn tratando de pararse - **Esto tendrá que continuar en otro lado** \- usando sus manos, junto a las tres mujeres con la menor ya inconsciente para hacerlas desaparecer.

Calles más allá, aparecían en una bodega abandonada. Santana y Rachel se encontraban en el suelo, mientras Britt y Quinn de pie mirando el cuerpo inconsistente de la joven bruja. Britt se sentía impotente, no sabía que hechizo había usando Quinn contra su sobrina.

 **-¡Por favor!** \- suplicó Rachel levantándose únicamente para arrodillarse frente a Quinn **-¡Por favor! ¡No la dejes morir!**

 **-¿La amas?** \- preguntó Quinn alzando su mano para que su varita regresara a su mano.

- **Es mi hija ¡Claro que la amo!** \- exclamó sin cambiar su posición.

* _Debes ser lindo que alguien te ame_ * pensó fugazmente sin saber de dónde salía ese tipo de pensamiento. Ella no solía pensar en esas cosas. El sentimentalismo barato no era algo que formara parte de ella.

Guardó su varita dentro de su túnica ante la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres.

- **Es un sectumsempra, curandera y si fuera tu me daría prisa** \- sonríe de lado - **Y espero que esa sangre sucia** \- miró despectivamente a la adolescente - **y la traidora de sangre** \- mirando a Britt - **no se vuelvan a cruzar en mi camino, pues no tendrán tanta suerte la próxima vez** \- sonreía macabramente al pronuncia esas palabras, para luego girarse y desaparecer

Sin perder tiempo, Britt se acercó rápidamente a Beth y empezó a murmurar " _Vulnera Sanentum_ " varias veces mientras el cuerpo de Beth empezaba a reaccionar al conjuro.

Su cuerpo empezó a cerrar las heridas, dejando a la chica pálida como el papel, pero fuera de peligro.

- **Necesitará mucho descanso y reposo** \- dijo pasándole la mano por el cabello - **¿Chicas?** \- giró la cabeza y encontró a Rachel aún arrodillada y a Santana recostada contra una pared

 **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** \- escuchó la voz de Santana a la vez que se enderezaba - **¡Berry!** \- gritó logrando que Rachel reaccionara.

 **-¡Beth!** \- se levantó para correr a socorrer a su hija

 **-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?** \- Gritó con fuerza

 **-San...** \- Britt trató de acercarse para intentar calmarla pero con la mano, la chica de rasgos latinos la detuvo.

 **-¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste!?** \- volvió a gritar logrando que Rachel se girara para mirarla.

 **-¿Decirte qué?**

 **-Qué Quinn era una bruja ¿Tal vez? ¿Qué estaba viva?**

 **-¿¡Crees que lo sabia!**?- apretó la mano de su hija que entraba en calor - **La última vez que la vi fue la misma noche que tú.**

 **-Rachel** \- Britt miró a la dos mujeres antes de volver a hablar - **¿Qué pasó esa noche?**

 **-Quinn llegó a mi casa y me dijo que tenía algo que decirme, asumí que era su condición** \- suspiró mirando a su hija - **pero me dijo que no era eso, que ella era una bruja** \- miró a Santana - **hizo un hechizo y elevó algo, ya no recuerdo que fue, pero se elevó.**

 **-Rachel...**

 **-Me dijo que empacara mis cosas, que nos iríamos a un lugar seguro y así lo hice** \- se separó suavemente de su hija - **cuando baje las escaleras, por la puerta entraron unos hombres encapuchados, dijeron que Quinn había roto una ley al involucrarse conmigo y que la pena era la muerte. Fue la última vez que la vi... Hasta esta mañana**

 **-¿Está mañana?... Rach** \- Britt no sabía a cuál de las dos acercarse.

 **-Después de que llegamos de la cafetería, subí a desempacar la ropa de Beth y entre su baúl había un cartel con una foto de Quinn que se movía. Bajé a preguntarle y vi la puerta abierta...el resto, ya lo conocen... Ayúdame Britt** \- se acercó nuevamente a su hija para tratar de levantarla - **hay que llevarla a casa**

 **-Berry...**

 **-No digas nada Santana** \- puso el brazo de Beth sobre su cuello. No sería nada fácil alzar a su hija, menos siendo ésta más alta que ella. Beth media nada más y nada menos que 1.70 - **No digas nada... No sabes el dolor que tengo al saber que Quinn casi asesina a su propia hija.**

Dos días después, con Beth aún en cama. Berry salía de casa hacer las compras rutinarias del hogar, su madre le había permitido unos días de descanso mientras Beth se recuperaba la asaltaron fue el justificante que dio por la salud de su hija. Santana le había dejado su auto antes de regresar a su trabajo, al reintegrarse luego de varias semanas de descanso, podía volver a usar la patrulla que le había entregado, por lo que no necesitaba su auto. Para los que no lo saben Santana López no era cualquier mujer, era la Sargento de la Policía Santana López y había ordenado que una patrulla vigilara la casa de las Berry, por sí en algún momento alguien se le ocurría tratar de atacarlas.

 **-Leche...Pan...huevos** \- murmuró Rachel mientras empujaba el carrito del mercado, buscando los utensilios que necesitaba para prepararle el postre favorito a su pequeña hija - **¿Qué mas necesito?** \- miraba hacia los estantes.

De repente una voz en un parlante resonó con fuerza _"Se les informa a nuestra distinguida clientela, que por motivos de seguridad, el supermercado cerrara en 10 minutos, por favor, diríjanse a la caja más cercana para adquirir sus productos_ " murmullos y confusión resonaban en los pasillos. Resoplando fuertemente, Berry empujó el carrito hasta la caja 10, donde había poca fila, ya que la acababan de abrir.

- **Buenas tarde** s - saludó a un chico de no más de 17 años que estaba atendiendo.

Después de pagar por los artículos comprados, se dirigió al auto de Santana para guardar las cosas cuando algo peculiar llamó su atención.

 **-Hola gatito** \- sentado sobre el capo del auto se encontraba un gato negro con ojos avellanas mirándola fijamente **\- ¿No te he visto en algún lado?** \- le preguntó al animal antes de soltar una leve carcajada - **como si el gato me fuera a responder** \- resopló divertida mientras terminaba de guardar las bolsas en la silla de atrás, ante la atenta mirada del gato.

Cuando terminó de guardar todo, observó al gato que se estiró y finalmente se bajó de su auto sin retirarle la mirada.

 **-Qué gato tan extraño**

Una semana después

En cuanto su madre anunció que su turno en la cafetería había llegado a su final, casi que se sintió aliviada. Su cabeza no había estado muy presente en su trabajo. Si tenía que ser sincera todavía estaba metida en el último encuentro entre ella, Quinn y Beth.

Su permanente fantasía, esa de reunirse con el amor de su vida y su hija formando una familia por fin, se había llevado a cabo; solo que no de la forma que lo había soñado. En su fantasía, Quinn enseñaba a Beth como usar magia, no la usaba en contra de la adolescente y menos para asesinarla. Ver a su hija desangrándose en suelo y Quinn mirándola sin hacer nada, era una imagen que jamás iba a poder quitarse de la cabeza. Mucho menos, algo que pudiese perdonar por mucho que amase a la rubia. Cuando volviera a ver a Quinn le diría unas cuantas cosas en la cara, justo después –o antes– de darle una bofetada por lastimar a su hija.

Por otro lado, su parte enamorada –esa que aun amaba a Quinn con cada latido de su corazón–, estaba entre feliz y temerosa al saber que Fabray seguía con vida. Feliz porque la persona que había sido su novia, y que ella creía muerta, seguía en este mundo respirando el mismo aire que ella. Temerosa porque no sabía con exactitud si eso era algo bueno o malo. Quinn había atacado a Beth, a su propia hija. Una defensa que podía usar a su favor era que no había llegado a conocer a la adolescente como para saber ese detalle pero… ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué no la reconoció? Se vieron frente a frente, tendría que haberla reconocido.

Con la cabeza hecha una mezcladora, llegó a su hogar. Su corazón se detuvo un instante completamente temeroso cuando, al abrir la puerta, escuchó el ruido de cristales rompiéndose sobre el suelo. ¿Y si era Quinn que volvió para terminar el trabajo? ¿Para asesinar a su hija? ¿Y si no estaba sola esta vez? Una sensación de indomable protección se apoderó de ella completamente. Quinn podía ser el amor de su vida pero Beth era una parte vital de ella. Podría vivir sin Quinn –lo había hecho durante diecisiete años–, pero no podría vivir sin su hija. Por lo tanto, importándole muy poco no tener magia sabiendo que sus atacantes si, tomó el viejo paraguas que descansaba cerca de la puerta de entrada y se encaminó hacia la sala dispuesta a atacar a quien sea que quería lastimar a su hija.

Una oleada de terror y alivio se apoderó de ella cuando entró a la habitación. Alivio porque nadie estaba atacando a Beth, lo que significaba que no había peligro de nada. Y terror porque era la adolescente la que estaba tirando todos los portarretratos en los cuales había fotografías de Quinn contra el suelo, haciendo añicos los cristales.

– **¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo, Beth?** –preguntó caminando alrededor de la adolescente pero sin acercarse demasiado. Jamás había visto esa mirada desencajada en los ojos avellanas de su hija **–. ¡Beth!** –su hija seguía ignorándola por completo–. **¡Bethany Fabray Berry, te estoy hablando!**

Su hija se detuvo complemente. El corazón de Rachel le bombeaba en la garganta y todo en ella estaba temblando. Los ojos de Beth la miraban a través del flequillo caído de la joven y, al parecer, su errática respiración se había contagiado también en la adolescente. No sabía qué decir. Estaba viendo las fotografías de Quinn, que ella tanto había mantenido a resguardo como si fuera un tesoro, completamente tiradas en el suelo cubiertas prácticamente de cristales. Beth volvió a tomar quizás la última de las fotografías que Quinn que aún seguía intacta y Rachel supo que deseaba estamparla contra el suelo sin piedad alguna. Solo que esta vez, estaba ella para impedírselo.

– **Deja… deja eso donde estaba** –pidió tragándose el nudo de su garganta. Beth tensó la mandíbula sin hacerle caso–. **Beth, deja la foto de tu madre donde estaba.**

– **Ella no es mi madre** –escupió la adolescente con los dientes apretados. Aun así, le hizo caso a Rachel y dejó la fotografía donde estaba. Luego se alejó de Berry con los puños apretados–. **¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¿Cómo puedes decir que esa bruja que me atacó es mi madre? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera hablar de ella y tener esa mirada de enamorada como si no me hubiese hecho nada malo? ¿Cómo si no me hubiese lastimado?**

Beth parecía sentirse traicionada por su propia madre, a juzgar por cómo la miraba. O la rabia y el dolor que se notaba en cada palabra que decía. El corazón de Rachel se rompió al notar tal cosa pero su hija debía entenderla también a ella. Había vuelto del pasado la persona que ella creía que estaba muerta, había vuelto su Quinn, su chica, su amor. Por otro lado, no era realmente su Quinn. Podía serlo en cuanto al físico pero en todo lo demás no se parecía en nada a la rubia que alguna vez ella conoció. Y eso la tenía confundida. Quinn estaba viva, sí pero, ¿A qué precio?

– **Beth…**

– **No digas nada. Si vas a defenderla, no digas nada** –interrumpió su hija moviendo ambas manos–. **Puede que tú veas a tu Quinn en las fotografías, pero yo solo veo a la mujer que casi me asesina, la mujer que es buscada por asesinar personas, por asesinar No-maj, una mujer que piensa que puede decidir quién vive y quien no solo porque es lo que personas inmundas como ella se consideran «sangre pura». ¿Qué te garantiza que no serás tú su próxima víctima, mamá?**

– **Ella no…**

– **¿Qué no sea la tía San quien esté tirada en el suelo mirando a la nada y sin vida?** –continuó la adolescente sin piedad alguna. En realidad, no sabía cómo detenerse. Estaba lastimando a su madre, podía notarlo en las lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas pero no podía parar, quería hacerle entender la diferencia entre la Quinn que ella conocía y la que era ahora–. **¿Qué te garantiza que no sea yo, mamá?**

– **No eres como… no eres como yo** –logró decir Rachel acercándose lentamente a su hija–. **Eres…**

– **Soy Beth Berry, hija de una muggle y a mucha honra. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija, mamá** –afirmó la adolescente limpiándose las lágrimas–. **Lo gritaré a los cuatro vientos si es necesario. Y te defenderé con todo lo que soy, te cuidaré con todo lo que tengo. Eres la única familia, mamá. Puede que Quinn, la de las fotografías, sea tu amor pero para mí no es nada. No tengo recuerdos de ella, no tengo una fotografía con ella. Lo único que tengo es a ti y te protegeré de quien sea necesario. Incluso de esa mortifaga que tiene el rostro de tu chica.**

 **-Ven aquí, anda ven aquí -** dijo Rachel mirando a su hija que tenía la cabeza agachada - **Ven cariño, acércate a mi** \- La tomó por los hombros, la diferencia de altura poco le importaba - **entiendo perfectamente Beth, para ti, Quinn es una completa desconocida, la mujer que intentó asesinarte mientras que para mí es el amor de mi vida. Y créeme, lo que te hizo no tiene perdón de Dios. La chica que conocí ya no existe, la chica de la que me enamoré, no sé donde está, porque esa mujer que vimos, físicamente lo es como lo has dicho, pero en su interior no.**

 **-Mamá** \- se abrazó a ella dejando salir algunas lagrimas mientras su madre la acunaba como cuando era pequeña

 **-No te obligaré a ver a la mujer que tanto daño te ha hecho mi niña, así que en cuanto tu tía venga, quemaremos todo lo que haya de Quinn.**

 **-Mamá no tienes que...**

 **-Sí tengo cariño, primero estás tú, luego tú y de últimas tú.**

 **-Puedes conservar está** \- le entregó el único portarretrato que seguía entero - **pero por favor que este lejos de mi vista.**

 **-Está bien cariño** \- dijo limpiándole las lagrimas del rostro después de dejar la foto sobre la mesa - **no quiero que llores más. Ya lo hice yo hace muchos años por Quinn, cuando era alguien bondadoso y llena de compasión. Está mujer no lo es por mucho que me duela aceptarlo, te lastimó mi niña y eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar.**

 **-Te amo mamá**

 **-Y yo a ti mi niña, y yo a ti**


	6. 06

En los tejados de aquel barrio de Lima, un gato merodeaba el lugar. Algunos vecinos emocionados con la presencia de tan peculiar animal, le habían alimentado y aunque varios niños trataban de adoptar al animalito, ese no se dejaba coger por alguno.

Vigilaba atentamente aquella manzana, ya conocía a cada uno de los vecinos que frecuentaban la zona. Se había convertido en el guardián de la noche, ningún vecino podía afirmar haber visto dormir al gato, furia nocturna le habían apodado de cariño.

Una mañana mientras se paseaba por los tejados, observó salir humo de una de las casas y como la curiosidad mató al gato, decidió acercarse a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Al darse cuenta que era la casa que venía vigilando desde hace días, aprovechó que la noche empezaba a caer, se trepo en el árbol.

En el cielo se combinaban los colores amarillo y rojo, formando un impresionante anaranjado, que a espaldas del gato le daba un aspecto más místico. Desde la ventana de aquella casa, una joven lo observó cuando saltó del árbol al tejado. Curiosa por la presencia del animal en su tejado, decidió subir tras él.

El imponente animal, se sentó al borde del tejado mitrando hacia el jardín, donde había dos mujeres con una pequeña fogata entre ellas.

 **-Aquí estás** \- escuchó a sus espaldas girando su cuello negro hacía el intruso - **eres tú el famoso Furia Nocturna** \- como respuesta recibió un leve maullido **\- mucho gustó mi nombre es Beth**

Al salir cada vez más humo, tanto el gato como la adolescente mirando hacia el jardín, donde Beth pudo ver a su madre y a su tía Britt.

 **-¿Estás segura de quemar todo esto?** \- escuchó que su tía le preguntaba a su madre - **son muchas cartas y las pocos fotos que tienes de ella** \- dijo con varios papeles en sus manos, mientras observaba quemarse otros en la fogata.

- **No, pero Beth tiene razón. No puedo forzarla a verla todos los días... no después de lo que pasó**

 **-¿Ella era poeta o algo así?** \- preguntó leyendo una de las cartas que tenía en las manos - es muy romántico lo que escribía

 **-No** \- contestó Rachel luego de soltar una leve risita **\- pero cada vez que volvía de Inglaterra me traía un paquete de cartas que me escribía mes a mes mientras estaba allá.**

 **-¿Realmente nunca lo supiste?**

 **-Era muy cerrada consigo misma** \- contestó soltando un suspiro - **siempre que le preguntaba cómo le había ido en sus clases, únicamente torcía el gestó y decía que lo importante era que ya había regresado** \- miró a Britt que lanzaba la carta al fuego - **tiempo después me enteré que era la marginada social**

 **-¿Por qué?**

 **-Por su condición** \- dijo mirando hacia su entrepierna, logrando que Britt comprendiera lo que trataba de decir.

 **-Sí, Santana me contó una vez sobre eso** \- sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa - ¿ **Así que sus compañeros sabían que... bueno que tenía eso entre las piernas?**

 **-Sí y no la trataban muy bien... Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó... cerrar ese capítulo en mi vida y poder continuar** \- se limpió una lagrima mientras lanzaba las demás fotos - **solo me quedé con una, la única que Beth no rompió.**

 **-Ya no tienes nada de ella Rach, pero eso no significa que tengas que olvidar los buenos recuerdos -** Rachel asintió mientras se abrazaba a su amiga.

 **-Mientras esto se quema** \- le quitó las demás cartas a Britt y las lanzó - **vamos a preparar algo de comer**

Se marcharon del jardín sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Beth y el gato en el tejado.

 **-¿Crees que hice bien furia nocturna?** \- le preguntó mientras le acariciaba las orejas - **sé que no es justo con mi mamá ponerla escoger entre ella y yo, pero... en fin** \- se levantó dejando al animal allí **\- te veré después... supongo.**

La noche finalmente cayó y cuando se dio cuenta que nadie saldría de la casa. El gato descendió al jardín, acercándose levemente hacia el montón de cenizas como si tratara de encontrar algo. En una esquina, apartado del resto, había un trocito que no se había quemado, al moverlo con su pata, observó la firma L.Q.F. Contrariado, se marchó de allí, como había llegado, ocultándose en la oscuridad

Días más tarde, los vecinos empezaban a echar de menos a Furia Nocturna. El animal se había marchado una noche y no había vuelto.

 **-Me hubiera gustado conocer al famoso furia nocturna** \- dijo Rachel, un día entrando a casa luego de haber hecho las pertinentes compras - **Los vecinos hablan mucho de ese gato** \- le contaba a Beth que estaba sentada en el comedor - **en la tienda, una señora estaba contando como su hijo alimentaba al gato todas las noches y como un día** \- sacó unos tarros de las bolsas para guardarlos **\- subió a alimentarlo y ya no lo vio, hasta juguetes le habían comprado.**

 **-¿Juguetes al gato?** \- preguntó Beth mientras se bebía un vaso de jugo de naranja

 **-Sí** \- sonrió recordando la peculiar conversación - **tenían la esperanza de que el gato se quedara a vivir con ellos, pero ya vez...**

 **-Se marchó sin más...**

 **-Esperemos que nada malo le haya ocurrido**

 **-Estaré arriba -** le dijo a su madre, una vez está termino de guardar las cosas

 **-Últimamente te gusta estar mucho en el tejado,**

 **-Sí bueno** \- contestó desde la escalera - **no me había dado cuenta del hermoso paisaje que tenemos.**

Desde ese día en que su madre había quemado las pertenencias de Quinn. Beth subía todos los días al tejado, esperando encontrarse con su peludo animal, pero hasta el momento no había tenido suerte. Se recostaba en las tejas, a mirar el cielo, añorando poder sacar su escoba y surcar los cielos como lo había cuando jugaba Quidditch, pero una de las reglas más importantes del mundo mágico era no mostrar quienes eran antes las personas que no tenían magia

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando sintió que alguien la miraba, al levantarse y sacar su varita, no vio a nadie, pero la sensación de ser observada no le permitió volver a cerrar los ojos.

Finalmente, cuando ya el frío empezaba a calarle en los huesos, descendió hacia adentro de su casa, en donde se encontró con sus tías, que no tenían buena cara.

 **-¿Qué sucede?** \- Preguntó luego de que las saludó

 **-Encontraron más No-Maj muertos** \- dijo Britt colocando el periódico sobre la mesa - **luego de que le enviarás a Rachel el periódico el profeta** \- empezó a explicar luego de que Beth tomara el periódico en sus manos **\- me suscribí y llegó este está mañana**

 **-Nuevo asesinato en América...**

" _Las nuevas muertes en América, se registraron cerca a lo que los muggles conocen como New Haven. Aún no se saben si estos homicidios fueron cometidos por magos americanos o si tienen alguna relación con la fuga de hace unas semanas de Quinn Fabray y Bellatrix Lestrange de la prisión de máxima seguridad "Azkaban". El primer ministro no ha querido referirse a estas muertes, pero se le pide a toda la comunidad mágica estar atenta y acudir a los Aurores en caso de que se crucen con Fabray o Lestrange._ "

Beth miró a su familia luego de que terminó de leer.

 **-Le estábamos diciendo a Rachel...** \- Santana se pasó las manos por la cara - **que les enviaras una carta a los Aurores para notificarles lo que Quinn te hizo.**

 **-¿Puedo pensarlo?** \- preguntó al ver la cara de sufrimiento de su madre - **denme unos días y les daré una respuesta.**

La conversación pronto se dirigió a los sueños de Britt de convertirse en madre.

Beth escuchaba distraídamente la conversación de las tres mujeres mientras comía unas galletas que habían traído. Disimuladamente, miraba a su madre que parecía estar en otro mundo a pesar de estar sentada en la misma mesa.

Quería saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre, si estaría pensando en Quinn, en las cartas que quemó junto a las fotos que ella misma destrozó. Pasándose las manos por la cara se paró de la silla llamando la atención de sus tías.

 **-Iré a caminar un rato** \- fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir de casa.

Observó el cielo oscuro, las pocas estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver. Caminó hasta un parque cercano, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se sentó en un viejo columpio, sin saber que en ese columpio fue donde sus madres se habían conocido.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió contigo Quinn?** \- preguntó al aire. Por el rostro de su madre, sabía que ella no tenía idea de que la mujer rubia seguía con vida. Como también notó, que la mujer rubia no reconoció a su madre.

 **-¿Qué te pasó?** \- repitió comenzando a mecerse en aquel columpio.

- **Quinn solía venir aquí** \- escuchó la voz de su madre a sus espaldas - **es muy curioso que estés sentada en ese columpi** o - dijo Rachel sentándose en el del lado - **aquí fue donde la conocí cuando tenía 11 años.**

 **-¿Cómo era ella?**

 **-¿Quinn?** \- Beth asintió - **era una chica muy callada, su padre siempre fue muy estricto. En el pueblo se rumoreaba que tenía negocios turbios, ya que no hablaba con nadie y su esposa, era una mujer de casa. Nunca salía, sólo la vi en dos ocasiones. Quinn siempre decía que no quería ser como ellos, tener un matrimonio sólo por apariencias.**

 **-¿Nunca sospechaste que era una bruja?**

 **-No** \- soltó una risita mirando a su hija **\- sabía que era inglesa aunque no tenía el acento tan marcado como ahora. Cuando le pregunté porque estudiaba tan lejos, siempre me decía que sus padres no creían en la educación americana y por eso estaba en Inglaterra, ahora sé que en Hogwarts.**

 **-¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de ella y sólo la veías en las vacaciones?**

 **-Siempre que venía me traía una carta, cartas que escribía mes a mes sobre cómo estaba y cómo se sentía. Quinn era una chica excluida** \- miró a su hija antes de perderse en sus recuerdos - **nunca te he mentido respecto a cómo fuiste concebida, pero por esa causa** \- Beth entendió a qué se refería - **Quinn recibió muchas burlas. Santana fue la primera en enterarse.**

 **-¿La tía San y ella eran buenas amigas?**

 **-Las mejores** \- sonrió recordando lo que la rubia le contaba - **lo fueron hasta que Quinn cumplió 11 y entró al internado. Santana no le perdonó sino hasta años más tarde que no hubieran estudiado juntas. Cuando volvieron a hablar, Quinn ya estaba conmigo.**

 **-La amaste mucho...**

 **-Muchísimo, la magia que me transmitía con cada palabra, con cada toque es algo que no he vuelto a sentir.**

Beth observó cómo los ojos de su madre se iluminaban, como con solo mencionarla, el amor que le guardaba después de 17 años seguía intacto y en su interior eso generaba un conflicto. Su mamá, la mujer más importante de su vida, estaba enamorada de la mujer que trató de quitarle su vida.

Esperaba algún día poder llegar a sentir lo mismo que sentía Berry por esa mujer desconocida y aunque esperaba no tener que volver a ver a esa mujer, muy en el fondo sabía que su madre no descansaría hasta saber qué fue lo que pasó con ella.

 **-¡Lo averiguaré!** \- Rachel la miró detenidamente sin entender - **¡averiguaré que le pasó a tu chica y porque sigue viva!** – expresó firmemente


	7. 07

Días más tarde, Beth se encontraba en su habitación, con su walkman escuchando uno de los viejos casettes de su tía. Rachel se había marchado esa mañana a trabajar a la cafetería. Llevaba casi

Estaba recostada contra la ventana, con los audífonos en su oídos mientras observaba los autos pasar por la calle. Respiró profundamente girando la cabeza hacía el portarretratos de Quinn, la única fotografía que su madre conservaba de esa mujer. La tenía en su habitación desde el día en que su tía le sugirió denunciarla ante las autoridades inglesas.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?** – se preguntó soltando un suspiro.

Una idea pasó brevemente por su cabeza. Sonrió como el gato de Cheshire. Buscó un pergamino y una pluma. Cambió el casette y se sentó a escribir.

Las preguntas salían por si solas y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya tenía dos pergaminos escritos. Se pasó las manos por la cara mientras repasaba línea a línea las palabras plasmadas.

El sonido del claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos, la noche había caído. Al asomarse a la ventana, observó a su madre bajándose del auto de su tía San con varios paquetes en la mano. Enrolló los pergaminos y los dejó listos para dárselos a Falcón.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla, dejando a su madre con la mano estirada

- **Déjame ayudarte con eso** – dijo quitándole algunas bolsas de los brazos – **últimamente estás comprando bastante comida ¿no?**

 **-Tiempos difíciles se acercan, así que es mejor estar preparados**

 **-No digas eso sí** – dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa antes de acercarse a su madre y abrazarla por la cintura – **nada nos pasará no mientras este yo aquí**

 **-Te amo mi amor** – dijo Rachel soltándose de su hija

 **-Y yo a ti mamá**

Rachel guardaba las cosas en la alacena, mientras Beth preparaba un poco de café.

 **-¿Qué tal tú día**? – Preguntó Beth sirviendo el café en dos tazas, para luego buscar algo de pan para acompañar

- **Algo agitado, con la ola de muertes que han habido** – torció el gesto, pues ambas sabían de quien era la culpa – **de las grandes ciudades están emigrando a los pequeños pueblos, es por eso que tengo más dinero para seguir comprando comida**

 **-Eso es genial a este paso podremos comprar otra casa** – bromeó sacándole una sonrisa a su madre

 **-Espero que algún día podamos irnos de aquí, bien lejos de aquí…**

Ya faltaba poco para que le reloj marcara las 12 de la media noche. Beth tomó el pergamino que estaba en su escritorio y se la ató a su lechuza. El sobre, iba marcado " _ **A quién le interese**_ " y su destino, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ubicado en Escocia.

 **-Espero que alguien conteste** – susurró mirando a su lechuza partir. El viaje era bastante largo y estaba segura de que Falcón estaría llegando a su destino e días con suerte

Dos semanas después. Beth regresaba a casa luego de unas mini vacaciones con su tía Britt y su madre. Brittany, había tenido que viajar a San Francisco para una competición y sin preguntarle a nadie, compró dos pasajes para Rachel y Beth. La primera a regañadientes aceptó ir, mientras que Beth estaba emocionada por viajar a otra ciudad y más con su madre, así no tendría que preocuparse por ella, pues estaría a su lado todo el tiempo.

 **-Iré a hablar con tu abuela** – le dijo su madre luego de que entraran a la casa – **debe estar enojada, le dije que serían unos pocos días.**

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

 **-No te preocupes cariño, más bien desempaca y aparta las cosas que hay que lavar**

 **-Está bien, iré adelantando la cena entonce** s – dándole un beso en la mejilla, Rachel se despidió de su hija y partió rumbo a la casa de su madre – **muy bien** – dijo para sí misma una vez el auto desapareció de su vista – **es hora de desempacar.**

Cuando fue a levantar el equipaje de su madre, se percató de un pequeño sobre, casi oculto en tapete de la entrada

 **-¿Y esto?** –tomó la carta entre sus brazos " _Para BethanyFabray Berry, Lima – Ohio – Estados Unidos_ **"– Bethany Berry** – masculló molesta girado el sobre. La parte de atrás estaba contramarcada con el escudo del colegio, con una H grabada en cera, que sellaba el sobre.

Cogiendo un jugo del refrigerador, se sentó en la sala y abrió la carta.

" _Bethany Fabray Berry_

 _Fue una gran sorpresa para mí recibir tu carta. No sabía que Quinn había tenido una hija y menos una hija mestiza. Quieres respuestas a tus preguntas y yo al conocer de tu existencia, también tengo las mías y varias teorías que más adelante podremos desarrollar si gustas._

 _No esperes que en esta carta conteste tus preguntas, me ha parecido que es más efectivo para ti, saber quién fue Quinn Fabray en su adolescencia…al menos la Lucy Quinn Fabray que yo conocí._

 _Tenía once años la primera vez que la vi, fue en el gran comedor, mientras esperaba que fuera asignada a su casa. Como todos en su familia quedó en la casa Slytherin, aunque debo admitir, que me sorprendió mucho cuando el sombrero seleccionador tardó un poco en decidir a qué casa enviarla._

 _Participaba activamente en sus clases y en 4to año, fue capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin hasta el día en que se graduó. Nunca se metía en problemas y en su regazo siempre había un libro nuevo que se la pasaba los dos primeros años, prefería pasar navidad en el Colegio, pero después, siempre regresaba con una sonrisa, ahora sé, que fue por tu madre._

 _Realmente no sé qué sucedió con Quinn luego de que se graduó, en varias ocasiones había manifestado su deseo de convertirse en jugadora profesional de Quidditch. Fue una de las mejores golpeadoras que han pasado por el terreno de juego. Recuerdo que incluso tomó las clases de ruinas antiguas y estudios muggles, algo muy raro para alguien de Slytherin._

 _Sé que esta carta te dejará con más dudas que respuesta, pero te diré algo, investigaré a fondo que sucedió con Quinn. Realmente no tenía idea de que hubiese sido apresada por mantener una relación sentimental en América, en ese tiempo si era un delito, pero no era de muerte. Son circunstancias bastante extrañas, como la que mencionas, de que no reconoció a tu madre o a sus amigas Muggles._

 _Haré mis averiguaciones en el ministerio respecto a este caso y cualquier cosa te estaré comunicando._

 _Es una lástima que no pudieras estudiar en Hogwarts ¿Sabías que la educación en Hogwarts es gratuita?_

 _Cómo obsequió, más para tu madre que para ti, te envió estás pocas fotos que logré conseguir con un compañero de Quinn que actualmente es profesor en Hogwarts_

 _En fin._

 _Ten una buena semana Bethany Fabray._

 _Con cariño_

 _Tu nuevo amigo_

 _B.D."_

Dentro del sobre se encontraban varias fotos de Quinn, la primera, mostraba a una chiquilla rubia de unos 11 – 12 años con su uniforme de Slytherin mientras sonreía girando la cabeza de lado a lado, la segunda, era una foto de Quinn a los 14 – 15 con su uniforme de Quidditch mientras golpeaba una bludger, la tercera, Quinn a los 16 con el cabello corto, con la que Beth aunque no le gustara se veía reflejada por su peinado actual y la última, Quinn a los 17 años cuando culminaba sus estudios mágicos.

Pasándose las manos por la cabeza, dejó las fotos sobre la mesita de café, mientras se recargaba pensando en lo que decía la carta y sobre todo ¿Quién era B.D.? ¿Cómo conocía a Quinn? O ¿Por qué tenía fotos de ella?

Suspirando profundamente, guardó nuevamente la carta y las fotografías dentro del sobre y lo escondió entre el cajón que estaba al lado de la escalera, en donde había un pequeño jarrón. Todavía no sabía si llegaría a entregarle esas fotos a su madre, eso sería lo más correcto, pero, en su cabeza había un conflicto de intereses.

Finalmente, tomó la maleta e hizo lo que su madre le pidió antes de marcharse.

Horas más tarde, cuando ya la noche había caído, un trueno había caído sobre el generador de corriente, dejando a gran parte de Lima en la completa oscuridad, algo extraño ya que en ningún momento llovió o hubo tormenta alguna posterior a aquel trueno. Beth y Rachel habían improvisado una pequeña fogata para poder calentarse mientras veían las estrellas. Un golpe en la puerta, llamó la atención de Rachel, que inmediatamente se levantó y fue a mirar quien era, para minutos después volver con Santana y Britt que traía en sus manos cuatro cajas de comida

- **No hay nada mejor que pasar una noche así en familia** – dijo Santana una vez estuvieron todas sentadas comiendo – **recuerdo que cuando tenía 8 años** – comenzó a relatar sin mirar a nadie en específico – **la luz se fue y Quinn** – soltó una leve risita – **que ingenia era a esa edad… en fin… Quinn de alguna forma consiguió que la habitación se iluminara, cuando le pregunté que como lo había hecho, me contestó que era un truco de magia**.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguna la forma en que Beth bajó la cabeza y sin decir nada, dejó su caja de comida y se levantó rumbo hacía la casa.

 **-¡Beth!** – Gritó Rachel – **muchas gracias por eso Santana** – dijo molesta mientras se levantaba para seguir los pasos de su hija cuando ésta regresó

 **-¿A dónde vas?** – le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento

 **-A…a buscarte**

 **-Lo siento Beth si te molestó mi comentario.**

 **-No te preocupes tía** – respondió tomando otro bocado de comida tailandesa – **tu recuerdo solo hizo que me decidiera a entregarle esto a mi mamá** – dijo sacando el sobre y entregándoselo a Rachel.- primero lee la carta

 **-Está bien**

Beth observaba como las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por los ojos de su madre mientras leía la misma carta que ella hacía unas horas.

 **-¿Quién es este señor?** – preguntó pasándole la carta a Santana que junto con Britt empezaron a leerla.

 **-No lo sé pero saca el resto del contenido del sobre**

Y así lo hizo y un profundo sollozo salió del fondo de su garganta al ver nuevamente a Quinn como ella la había conocido como una niña.

- **Hace muchos años** – dijo observando la fotografía de Quinn con el uniforme de Quidditch – **hubo un apagón similar a este yo estaba con Quinn y…**

 **FlashBack**

- **Este clima esta espantoso** – mencionó Rachel abrazando a su novia por la cintura que miraba por la ventana.

- **Pareciera que cielo se quiere caer a pedazos** – la luz de un trueno, iluminó la habitación, pero sonando 5 segundos después – **cada vez caen más cerca los truenos.**

 **-Me aterran los truen** os – susurró Rachel luego de que Quinn se girara para mirarla – **me pregunto ¿Quién me protegerá?**

 **-Yo seré tu valiente caballero** – sonrió de lado dándole un beso en los labios **– me gusta esto sabes** – le quitó un mechón de la frente a su chica – **estar así juntas, sin que nadie nos diga nada…solo tú y yo**

 **-Te Quiero Mucho Quinn**

 **-Yo también Te Quiero Mucho** – tomó la mano de su chica mientras subían las escaleras hacia el segundo piso - **¿Cuándo regresan tus padres?**

 **-No lo sé... tenían una convención hoy en Columbia pero con este clima, dudo mucho que vengan hoy.**

 **-Perfecto** – dijo recostándola en la cama.

Horas más tarde, luego de que habían terminado de hacer el amor. Estaban abrazadas la una a la otra, escuchando la lluvia golpear el techo.

- **Algún día, habrá una tormenta como está** – Rachel alzó la mirada para observar los ojos verdes de su novia – **pero ese día no lloverá, solo caerá un rayo y podremos, junto a nuestros hijos poder observar el cielo estrellado.**

 **-¿Tú quieres…? ¿Tú quieres tener hijos conmigo?**

 **-Contigo lo quiero todo** – contestó antes de besarla nuevamente

 **Fin FlashBack**

 **-Fabray… ¿Fabray quería tener hijos contigo?** – preguntó Santana luego de la historia

- **Sí** – respondió Rachel, tomando la mano de su hija – **siempre quiso tener una niña y un niño.**

Beth sonrió de lado, antes de ponerse seria y levantarse con su varita en mano

 **-¡Lumos!** – su varita se encendió iluminando lo que la fogata no alcanzaba

 **-¿Beht que sucede?** – preguntó Rachel levantándose del suelo con las dos invitadas

- **Alguien nos vigila**

 **-Beth aquí no hay nadie** – le dijo Britt bajándole la mano – **será mejor que entremos a la casa**

 **-Quédense esta noche** – sugirió Rachel a lo que las dos mujeres asintieron.

Ninguna notó, que desde el árbol, ocultó entre las sombras, Furia Nocturna las observaba detenidamente con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los días seguían trascurriendo sin ninguna novedad en Lima. En la radio, las noticas de personas desaparecidas iban en aumento, pero, para tranquilidad de la familia Berry, esto ocurría cerca de Los Ángeles, y hacía las zonas fronterizas con México, de momento, estaban a salvo.

Cerca de las 8 de la noche, de regreso de la cafetería de sus abuelos, Beth, con sus manos entre los bolsillos, sus audífonos y su walkman ajustado en la correa de su pantalón, Beth decidió tomar un camino diferente al habitual a su casa. Escuchando Smooth Criminal, el nuevo éxito de Michael Jackson. Estaba tan entretenida en la canción que no se percató que había llegado a un vecindario por el cual nunca había pasado.

El lugar se destacaba más que nada por grandes mansiones, con antejardines. Se notaba que quienes vivían allí eran personas que tenían muchísimo dinero; pero de entre todas hubo una que llamó la atención de la adolescente. Una mansión de 2 pisos, con la puerta delantera destrozada, los vidrios tapados con madera.

-Pareciera que esta casa fue atacada por algo… - pensó mientras apagaba su walkman y quitaba sus audífonos de sus orejas para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello.

Mirando para todos lados y notando que no había nadie cerca, caminó hacía aquella casa. Abriendo con cuidado la puerta del antejardín para que no se rompiera más de lo que ya estaba, se adentró en aquella propiedad, ignorando por completo a quién había pertenecido esa casa.

Con cuidado pasó por la puerta antes de volver a mirar hacía la calle y notar que seguía completamente sola. Al no poder ver nada por la oscuridad, sacó su varita de entre su chaqueta y pronunció Lumus y la punta de su varita se iluminó. La sala de estar estaba destruida, vidrios rotos, vajillas con las que solo podría soñar de los costosas que eran, yacía destrozada en el suelo, muebles finos y elegantes inservibles y un fuerte olor a moho, le dio entender a Beth, que lo que hubiese sucedido allí, había sucedido hacía muchos años.

Sintiéndose valiente, se acercó hacia la escalera, notando que varios escalones estaban destrozados.

 **-Un mago vivió aquí…** \- susurró. Aquella destrucción no podía venir de un mortal, tuvo que ser un mago quien lo ejecuto.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado iluminando todo a su alrededor mientras observaba las paredes con una mancha extraña en ella. Al llegar al segundo piso, escuchó unas pisadas suaves en el último cuarto de aquella casa. Preparándose para un combate, apagó la varita y pronunció un hechizo protector, no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Con su bota derecha, empujó la puerta de la última habitación donde se encontraba una persona mirando por la ventana.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** – Una voz con un fuerte acento inglés

 **-¿Tú?** – Preguntó Beth al reconocer a su madre en el lugar **\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?**  
 **-Pregunté yo primero niñita** – contestó Quinn girándose para enfrentar a la joven - **¿Tú madre no te ha enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?**

 **-Mi madre es una mujer decente** – suspiró con rabia mientras seguía apuntándola con la varita

 **-Esta era mi casa…-** susurró Quinn girándose nuevamente hacía la ventana – **o eso es lo que parece…**

 **-¿Tú casa?** – preguntó confundida. Su mamá nunca le había dicho que su madre provenía de una familia adinerada **\- ¿Tú hiciste esto?** – un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza y apretando la mandíbula murmuró - **¿A qué No-Maj asesinaste para quedarte con esta casa?**

 **-No asesine a nadie niña insolente** – contestó sin girarse **– esta casa pertenecía a mis padres** – las cejas de Beth se elevaron sorprendida – **en esta casa viví parte de mi vida o eso dicen estás fotografías** – miró de reojo las fotos que descansaba en la cama

Sin soltar la varita, Beth se acercó a ellas y las miró, fotografías de Quinn cuando era una pequeña, mucho más joven que en las fotos que le había enviado aquel desconocido de Inglaterra.

 **-¿Cómo no puedes estar segura de que esta es tu casa?** – preguntó lanzando las fotografías sobre la cama

 **-No lo recuerdo…** \- susurró apartándose finalmente de la ventana – **si me vas a atacar, hazlo de una vez, ya me cansé de ver tu varita** – murmuró guardando sus manos entre su túnica, sin percatarse que al hacer esto, algo se salía de su bolsillo – **si no lo harás entonces, quítate de mi camino.**

Fue lo último que escuchó Beth, antes de verla desaparecer. Sorprendida por haberse encontrado con ella, volvió a mirar hacia la cama, tragándose su orgullo, guardó las fotografías entre su chaqueta antes de mirar detenidamente la habitación. Al igual que el resto de la casa, se encontraba destruida.

Se acercó hacía donde había estado Quinn y recogió el objeto que se había caído de la túnica de la bruja. Un pequeño relicario plateado, algo oxidado por los años y al abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver que dentro de él se encontraba una fotografía de su mamá con Quinn. Pasándose la mano por la cabeza, lo guardó en su pantalón y no fue hasta que salió de la casa, que se percató que en el buzón, a un costado de la entrada del antejardín se leía perfectamente " _ **Familia Fabray**_ ".

Sacudiendo la cabeza con frustración, se encaminó rápidamente hacia su casa, su mamá ya debía haber llegado y se preocuparía al no verla. Rebuscó entre sus pantalones y encontró unos cuantos dólares, que le sirvieron para pagar el autobús que la dejaba a dos calles de su casa.

Al entrar a su casa, su madre ya se encontraba preparando la cena mientras escuchaba las noticias en la radio.

- **Algún día tendremos suficiente dinero para comprar un televisor** – le dijo a su madre, luego de saludarla

 **-¿En dónde estabas cariño?** – Preguntó Rachel sin dejar de revolver la olla – **tu abuela me dijo que habías salido 30 minutos antes de que se acabara mi turno.**

 **-Decidí venirme primero para adelantar la cena** – contestó sentándose en el comedor – **pero me equivoqué de camino y terminé en un vecindario que no conocía**

 **-¿En serio cariño?**

 **-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que Quinn Fabray tenía dinero?** – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a su madre, quien sorprendida por la respuesta casi deja caer la olla.

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

 **-En aquel vecindario, hay una casa diferente a las demás. Por su aspecto se nota que fue atacada hace muchos años por un mago, así que decidí investigar. Al entrar a la casa me encontré con ella** – dijo mientras sacaba las fotos de su bolsillo y se las entregaba a su madre – **estaba mirando hacía la ventana**

 **-¿¡Te atacó!?** – Preguntó Rachel alarmada sin prestarle atención a las fotografías

- **No** – negó con la cabeza – **no hizo ningún movimiento si quiera…** \- le contó la conversación que tuvo con Quinn, luego de que Rachel apagara la olla **– y antes de irse, se le cayó esto del bolsillo.** \- Sacó el pequeño relicario y lo puso en las manos de su madre

 **-Esto se lo obsequie yo** – murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos luego de ver la fotografía **– se lo di cuando cumplió 18 años…**

 _ **FlashBack**_

 **-….y eso pasó**

 **-Me hubiera gustado haber estado allí para defenderte** – Quinn y Rachel se encontraban en el parque, en su parque, aquel en donde se habían conocido hacía 6 años.

- **Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí** – murmuró Rachel antes de darle un beso a Quinn, quién se encontraba sentada en el columpio – **lo que me recuerda…** \- dijo sacando una pequeña cajita – **sé que tu cumpleaños es en abril, pero quería darte esto** – Quinn la besó antes de recibir el regalo.

 **-Gracias amor mío** – susurró abriendo la cajita – **un relicario** \- sonrió de lado – **un relicario con la foto de las dos… gracias beb** é – agradeció con los ojos brillantes **– jamás me lo quitaré** – dijo colgándoselo en el cuello – **a diferencia de otras veces, esta vez no me iré al terminar el verano.**

 **-¿¡En serio!?**

 **-Tendré que estas viajando entre América e Inglaterra, pero ya terminé mi escuela, así que ahora tendré más tiempo para estar contigo** – dijo tomándole las manos – **te amo mucho.**

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

A las 2 de la mañana sin poder conciliar el sueño, Beth se encontraba sentada en el tejado mirando hacía las estrellas, cuando sintió un maullido tras ella

– **Regresaste furia nocturna** – dijo rascándole tras las orejas – **sabes… tengo tantas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas**

En ese momento una lechuza desconocida arrojaba una carta sobre ella, junto con un paquete antes de emprender el vuelo de regreso. "Para Bethany Fabray Berry – Lima – Ohio – Estados Unidos"

 **-Una carta de B.D** – murmuró abriéndola sin percatarse que el gato se sentaba en su regazó **\- ¿Quieres leer Furia?** – sonrió para sí misma antes de colocar la carta a la altura de los dos.

" _Bethany Fabray Berry_

 _Estuve indagando un poco más sobre la situación, tú situación._

 _Me he encontrado con Judy Fabray ¿Te suena el nombre? ¿No? Bueno, ella es la madre de Quinn, tu abuela. Me reuní con ella hace unos días, con el tiempo notaras lo persuasivo que puedo llegar a ser._

 _Quinn estaba comprometida con una bruja desde el momento de su nacimiento, un miembro de la familia Black. No sé si tu madre sabía esto, pero es algo muy normal en las familias, comúnmente llamadas "Sangre Pura" Cuando Quinn finalizó sus estudios en Hogwarts, pasó bastante tiempo en América, sospecho que con tu madre._

 _Para la fecha de su boda, Quinn la dejó plantada y en silenció abandonó el Reino Unido rumbo a América. En donde finalmente fue encontrada según indicabas en la carta anterior._

 _Judy Fabray no sabe que sucedió con Quinn durante casi 4 meses desde que abandonó el Reino Unido, hasta cuando fue capturada por aurores luego de haber asesinado a 5 Muggles, lo cual empieza a sonar extraño ¿Si estaba enamorada de una Muggle, por qué comenzó a asesinarlos? Seguiré indagando, cada vez me parece más fascinante esta historia. ¿Sabías que tu abuelo, Russell Fabray, fue exiliado a América por tener conexiones con Gellert Grindelwald? ¿Sabías que Quinn detestaba los ideales de sangre? Ella siempre vio a los Muggles como iguales._

 _Son detalles que hace que me pregunté ¿Qué pasó para que decidiera enlistarse en las filas de Voldemort? Recuerda, el temor al nombre, solo engrandece al mago._

 _Pronto tendrás noticas de mí Bethany._

 _Le envió a tu madre algunos artículos más de Quinn, que Judy Fabray muy amablemente me ha obsequiado._

 _Ten buena semana Bethany Fabray_

 _Con Cariño_

 _B.D."_


	9. Chapter 9

El clima estaba cada vez más opaco, las noches se habían vuelto inevitablemente más frías, el poco calor que llegaba, no era lo suficiente para mantener a aquella población abrigada. Unos ojos avellanas miraban hacia la oscuridad, como si estuviese esperando su fin.

 **-¿Estás listo furia nocturna?** – se escuchó la voz de una joven que sacaba de su estado de ensoñación a un diminuto gato **– hay que salir sin que mamá no escuche** – susurró acariciándole las orejas.

Beth no había podido conciliar el sueño después de que haber leído la carta, supuso, que como muchas otras cosas, su mamá no tenía idea de que Quinn había estado comprometida con otra chica, según el de la carta, era un matrimonio por conveniencia y realmente no lo dudaba; tenía varios compañeros que ya estaban comprometidos para seguir "perpetuando" la pureza de la sangre, así que con más preguntas que respuestas, tomó la decisión de volver a la Mansión Fabray y buscar más pistas sobre quien era Quinn Fabray, la Quinn Fabray que su madre no conoció.

Bajó de puntitas por las escaleras, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, sabía que su madre tenía el sueño ligero. Luego de que salió por la puerta principal, se colocó su capucha y mirando para ambos lados que no estuviera nadie, tomó el gato entre sus manos y desapareció rumbo a la Mansión Fabray.

Pero, no alcanzó si quiera a entrar por la puerta principal, a las afueras de la Mansión se encontraba su tía.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí!?** – le preguntó apuntándola con la linterna – **¡Son las 4 de la mañana! Deberías estar durmiendo ¿Sabe si quiera tu madre que estas aquí?**

 **-Hola tía** – contestó agachando la cabeza – **No, mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí … ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó curiosa.**

 **-Estaba patrullando por la zona y al ver la casa, no pude evitar parar y mirarla** – suspiró pesadamente **– en fin… ven te llevo a tu casa.**

 **-Yo…no…**

 **-Si quieres ver la casa** – dijo su tía muy sabiamente **– lo haremos en la mañana, cuando allá sol y no vendrás sola** – aclaró rápidamente – **no sabes que peligros pueda haber allí dentro** – sacó las llaves de su patrilla **– anda, sube antes de que tu madre se despierte y note que no estás en casa.**

De mala gana y con el gato en sus manos, se subió al auto, lo último que quería era que su familia la acompañara a aquella casa, pero, sabía que ahora su tía no le quitaría el ojo de encima hasta que no volvieran juntas. Aún no sabía cómo le diría a su madre que Quinn había estado comprometida mientras salía con ella, no se lo tomaría muy bien, eso era seguro.

Despertó sobre las 9:30 de la mañana, se pasó las manos por el rostro y luego se estiró para desesperarse, bostezando, se levantó de la cama. Después de que estuvo duchada, descendió a la planta baja donde se encontraba su madre preparando café, con su tía…genial, pensó.

 **-Hola cariño** – saludó su madre – **tú tía me estaba contando tus aventuras de anoche** – dijo mirándola fijamente - **¿Qué tenías que hacer en la mansión Fabray?**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Sin mentiras Bethany** – dijo cruzándose de brazos. Suspirando de mala gana, sacó la carta que tenía escondida y se la entregó.

- **Antes de que la leas** – habló al ver que su madre ya estaba sacando la carta – **hay algo que debes saber.**

 **-Te estoy escuchando** – Santana únicamente miraba la interacción entre madre e hija a la vez que bebía su café.

- **En el mundo mágico** – se sentó al lado de Santana – **hay una especie de "tradición"** – hizo las comillas con sus dedos **– las familias de sangre pura…veras…arreglan los matrimonios de sus hijos para que la pureza de la sangre perpetué** – finalizó rodando los ojos.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Beth?** – preguntó Santana ante el mutismo de Rachel

 **-Al igual que muchos de mis compañeros que son de "sangre pura"** – dijo irónicamente **– Quinn también tuvo un matrimonio arreglado…pero** – se adelantó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su madre – **no se casó…el caso es que…** – suspiró pesadamente – **léela.**

Mientras observaba a su madre leer la carta de aquel desconocido, procedió a prepararse un par de tostadas para beber con el café que había preparado su madre.

 **-¿Quinn dejó plantada a esa otra chica…por mí?** – su voz sonaba lejana.

- **Rachel…**

 **-¿Por qué querías ir a la Mansión Fabray?** – preguntó seriamente mientras le entregaba la carta a Santana

 **-Quería ver si podría haber alguna pista que nos dijera que fue lo que realmente pasó esa noche** – se pasó una mano por el cabello – **quiero decir, ella no es mi persona favorita, pero, hay algo que no me calza en toda esta historia.**

 **-¿Ya viste esto?** – habló Santana luego de algunos minutos en silencio – **ten** – le entregó a Rachel las fotografías que venían dentro del sobre, en algunas de ellas se veía a una Quinn bastante joven, seguramente, en su primer día en Hogwarts.

 **-Apenas llegue Britt** – dijo Rachel sin dejar de ver las fotografías – **iremos todas a la mansión y no aceptó ningún reclamo.**

 **-Genial** – murmuró Beth

Cuando Britt llegó y luego de ponerla al corte con las ultimas noticias sobre Quinn, partieron en el coche de Santana hacía la Mansión Fabray.

 **-Hay que tener mucho cuidado** – murmuró Santana sacando su arma de dotación y su linterna. Britt y Beth tenían sus varitas encendidas. Para ser de día, aquella casa estaba bastante oscura – **empezaremos por la planta superior y luego revisaremos esta** – indicó empezando a subir las escaleras.

Revisaron cuarto por cuarto antes de llegar a la habitación de Quinn. Rachel se sentó en la cama acariciando la colcha, con la mirada algo perdida. Beth observaba a su alrededor con mucha cautela mientras sus tías hacían guardia en la puerta.

 **-¿No escuchas como agua?** – le dijo Britt a Santana, llamando así la atención de Rachel

 **-¿Agua?**

Y antes de que alguna pudiera decir alguna palabra más, una puerta se abrió, las 4 se giraron alarmadas en dirección al ruido. Por aquella puerta, que resultó ser el baño, salía Quinn Fabray, únicamente con una toalla anudada en su cintura, secándose el cabello que estaba mucho más corto que la última vez que la vieron y dejando que su pecho al aire.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?** – preguntó sin intentar cubrirse

 **-¿Qué haces tu aquí?** – preguntó Santana apuntándola con su arma

 **-Hasta donde sé, esta es mi casa, así que tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí…a diferencia de ustedes** – las miró un par de segundo antes de girarse hacía el armario para sacar algo de ropa.

 **-No sabía que vivías aquí** – le dijo Santana sin dejar de apuntar en la dirección en donde Quinn estaba, aunque no la veía porque se estaba vistiendo.

 **-¿Por qué deberían de saberlo?** – preguntó saliendo vistiendo únicamente un pantalón – **que yo sepa no tengo porque darle explicaciones a personas que no son mágicas… o mágicas** – agregó viendo a Beth y a Britt – **en fin ¿Qué hacen aquí?** – preguntó sentándose en la cama, logrando que Rachel se levantara rápidamente – **tranquila linda que no muerdo** – sonrió lascivamente mientras se colocaba unos calcetines.

 **-No te hagas la graciosa**

 **-¿Cuál es la manía de estarme apuntando?** – preguntó al ver la posición de 3 de las 4 mujeres en la habitación **– estoy desarmada** – giró los ojos antes de pararse y buscar sus botas

 **-¿No te pones una camiseta?** – preguntó Britt al ver que seguía con el torso desnudo y no había hecho ningún intento de cubrirlo con alguna prenda.

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?** – contestó alzando las cejas mientras terminaba de amarrar sus botas. Rachel estaba abstraída viendo los abdominales de Quinn, habían pasado varios años desde que los había visto y ni para que decir de cuando fue la ultima vez que los había tocado.

 **-¡Vístete!** – exclamó Santana al notar que tanto su chica como Rachel, no dejaban de babear por el físico de Quinn.

 **-Ustedes le quitan la alegría a la vida** – masculló sacando una camiseta del armario – **pero no me han dicho ¿Qué hacen aquí?** – volvió a preguntar al ponerse la camiseta…sin sujetador, para deleite de sus improvisadas admiradoras.

 **-Veníamos buscando respuestas** – contestó Britt una vez Quinn estuvo vestida

 **-¿Respuestas sobre…?** – las miró mientras se colocaba la gabardina - **¡Bajen las varitas! La mía esta abajo, así que no las puedo atacar…tampoco la necesitaría para poder hacerlo** – murmuró en voz baja sin mirar a nadie en concreto.

- **No confiamos en ti**

 **-¡Genial!** – Sonrió irónicamente **– permiso** – las empujó para poder salir **– quedan en su casa** – se burló bajando las escaleras.

Cuando las chicas descendieron, escucharon un ruido en la cocina y al asomarse, vieron a Quinn merodeando la nevera, claramente, en búsqueda de comida.

 **-Si tienes hambre ¿Por qué no haces aparecer la comida?** – preguntó Santana

 **-No se hace "aparecer" la comida** – cerró con fuerza la nevera antes de mirarlas – **para poder hacer la comida con magia, tiene que existir las provisiones de manera física. Para cocinar carne con magia, se necesita tener carne físicamente.**

 **-Ven a nuestra casa a comer** – habló finalmente Beth, descolocando a su madre y tías con su invitación.

 **-¿Beth…estas segura?** – preguntó Santana.

 **-Sí** – contestó sin quitarle la mirada a Quinn.

- **Bien** – contestó Quinn tomando su varita que hasta ese momento había estado sobre la encimera – **las veo allá** – murmuró desapareciendo.

Al regresar a casa, encontraron la puerta abierta y a Quinn sentada en la sala mirando hacia la nada

 **-¿Qué se te apetece comer?** – preguntó Rachel pasando por su lado. Para ella era bastante surrealista tener a Quinn sentada en su sofá, después de todo lo que había pasado con Beth.

 **-Lo que sea** – masculló sin siquiera mirarla.

 **-Entrégame tu varita** – Santana le tendió la mano para que se la entregara – **mientras estés en esta casa, no la vas a necesitas** – Rodando los ojos, Quinn se la entregó, le parecía cómico que la invitaran a comer, luego de que trata de matar a la mestiza.

Rachel con ayuda de Britt, empezaron a cocinar, ellas, pero sobre todo Rachel, no tenía mucho apetito. Una vez la comida estuvo lista, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

 **-¿Qué es?** – preguntó Quinn tomando los cubiertos con total elegancia, que, quien no la conociera, jamás pensaría que esa mujer había estado en Azkaban.

 **-Lomo al curri con tocino y vegetales cocidos** – contestó Rachel sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ese era el platillo favorito de Quinn, siempre que tenia ocasión se lo cocinaba.

Comieron en silencio, mirando a Quinn, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, como esperando algún ataque, pero la rubia tenía su mirada perdida.

 **-¿Estas bien?** – preguntó Rachel

 **-Sí…solo me estaba preguntando** – contestó dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato y levantándose de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la sala

 **-¿A dónde vas?** – Santana se paró tras de ella, desabrochando su funda para tener acceso rápido a su revolver.

 **-Solo quiero saber… –** se detuvo un momento, tomó algo que llamó su atención cuando apareció en esa casa. Miró a Santana y volvió a la cocina – **¿Por qué tienen fotografías mías?** – preguntó soltando la foto sobre la mesa – **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** – preguntó cruzándose de brazos


End file.
